


Эй, дозорный

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, death of the minor characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор, как Аомине обзавелся магической силой и бессмертием, жизнь стала ещё скучнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эй, дозорный

**Author's Note:**

> Это кроссовер с серией "Дозоры" Сергея Лукьяненко. Читать книги или смотреть фильмы, чтобы понимать фик не надо, работу можно рассматривать как обычную магическую ау.   
> Здесь нет экшна, интрига - кто-то может посчитать, что она здесь есть - не скрывает за собой чего-то просто сверх. Это скорее джен, чем слэш.   
> Если кто-то читал, книги, то знает, что каждая состоит их трех рассказов. Эту работу можно считать первым таким рассказом, хотя продолжения вроде как не планируется.   
> Намеки на различные пейринги (в том числе и гет).   
> Смерть второстепенных персонажей. И соответственно разрушение одного такого пейринга.   
> Отступления от канона Дозоров.  
> всего хорошего, и спасибо за рыбу!

Данный текст одобрен к распространению как способствующий делу Света.  
  
— Ночной Дозор  
  
Данный текст одобрен к распространению как способствующий делу Тьмы.  
  
— Дневной Дозор

 

 

Дело было в кедах. Они ужасно жали, мизинцы ныли от той отвратительной боли, которая возникает, когда натираешь себе мозоли. Так что причина плохого настроения определенно крылась в чертовых кедах. А ведь казалось бы! Мог бы и линии вероятностей посмотреть, чтобы избежать подобной ситуации. Мог бы и обезболить, если бы помнил заклинание. Если бы вообще знал его – если бы не проспал всю лекцию на эту тему. Но нет! Он гордо проигнорировал всё то, что облегчило бы ему жизнь, и теперь страдал. 

Аомине мученически посмотрел на часы. Летучка и не думала заканчиваться, стрелки не двигались. Интересно, кто их затормозил? Аомине подозревал помешанного на дисциплине Мияджи. Зевнул, попытался как-то сжать пальцы на ногах и чуть не взвыл. Интересно, если прийти в магазин и провести ушлому продавцу реморализацию, тёмные большой шум поднимут? Наверняка большой. Акаши вряд ли это своим вниманием удостоит, а вот Имаёши припрётся. Так и чудилось его елейное «ну что же ты, дозорный, правила нарушаешь». 

Кеды жали. Собрание, и так затянувшееся до безобразия, заканчиваться и не думало. Аомине обвёл взглядом кабинет. Чучело ястреба стояло на своём привычном месте в шкафу, насмешливо таращась на Аомине. Вот зачем оно Мидориме? Плешивое же, пыльное и уродливое. Но нет, держит. 

Мияджи что-то вдохновенно вешал про статистику нападения оборотней в Синдзюку. Аомине прислушался. Статистика говорила, что за последний квартал оборотни ни на кого в Синдзюку не нападали. Прогресс! Несомненный прогресс! Возможно, такими темпами удастся всех тёмных образумить! Аомине фыркнул. Да уж скорее Сумрак станет радужным. 

Сакурай сунул под нос распечатку с планом действий на ближайшую неделю. Действий было много, и они были весьма утомительными. Но Аомине покивал и поскорее выскочил из кабинета. Кеды выжимали из его мизинцев последние капли крови. На его могиле напишут об этом. Ужасно. 

— Сацуки! — Аомине упал рядом с ней на стул и поспешно стянул обувь, отшвырнув подальше. Мозоли были симметричные – на двух пальцах. Момои поморщилась. — Вылечи, а? 

Она мрачно посмотрела на него. Уровень у неё был третий, талант и энтузиазм хлестали через край, так что она обосновалась в лазарете Ночного Дозора вскоре после окончания учёбы. И хотя Аомине пытался её отговорить, Момои оставалась неприступна.

— Ну сам подумай, Дай-чан! Ну какая мне оперативная работа? Много я на каблуках за вампирами набегаю? Я лучше тебя лечить буду.

Момои посмотрела на мозоли, на полное страданий лицо Аомине и вздохнула тяжело. Она всегда вздыхала, потому что приходил он обычно вот с таким бредом вроде мозолей. У нормального Иного таких бы проблем даже не возникло. Но когда это Аомине был нормальным? 

Момои собрала Силу на пальцах и применила Авиценну. Заклинание сработало отлично, боль тут же пошла на спад, а мозоли стали исчезать. Аомине едва удержался от блаженного стона. Лучше Момои не провоцировать. Дружба дружбой, а получить Прессом не хотелось. Момои всегда остро переживала, когда тратила свою Силу на такие мелочи. Не может помочь кому-то нуждающемуся в чуде, но излечить царапины Аомине – каждый день и по два раза. 

— Что на собрании говорили? — она посмотрела в зеркало, поправила прическу и махнула рукой, вышвыривая потоком ветра кеды из лазарета. 

— Я не слушал, — сознался Аомине без смущения. Он вообще не понимал, зачем Мидорима настаивал на его присутствии. Неужели надеется, что у Аомине проснется совесть или чувство ответственности? Вроде старый и мудрый, а такой наивный. Хотя по нему и не скажешь, что старый. Больше тридцати никто бы не дал. Хорошо сохранился. 

Аомине вытащил из заднего кармана помятую распечатку и задумался над тем, оставить ли её Момои или сжечь с глаз долой. Всё равно ничего делать он не собирался. Момои прищурилась, схватила распечатку и ушла в соседнее помещение. Ну вот, будет теперь нудеть про долг, ответственность и честь. Аомине поморщился.

 

 

***

 

 

Ему было двадцать два, когда на него наткнулся Сакурай. Даже не наткнулся, налетел буквально - как Аомине позже понял, неудачно вывалился из Сумрака. Ойкнул, запричитал, а потом уставился во все глаза и поспешно удрал. Докладывать начальству, что нашел Светлого мага первого уровня. 

Аомине полицейскую академию заканчивал, планировал охранять закон и наводить порядок, сердце его было полно лучших стремлений и чистых надежд. Так что находился он в самом светлом состоянии, которое только можно было себе представить. Наткнулись бы на него двумя годами позже – увидели бы тёмного, мрачного и заколебавшегося с осточертевшей бумажной работой.

Примчавшийся по такому случаю Мидорима Шинтаро – глава Ночного Дозора Токио всё подробно объяснил. Даже наглядно показал. И Аомине со своим добрым и горячим сердцем, конечно, согласился пройти инициацию. 

Первое время всё казалось удивительным и невероятным. А потом его начали учить, запихнули в класс для новичков-Иных и заставили зубрить заклинания. И всё волшебство пропало, остались только лучшие стремления. 

Впрочем, и они разбились, когда Аомине вышел в первый Дозор. Вампиров нельзя было убивать только за то, что они вампиры. Как и оборотней. И ведьм. И других тёмных. И вообще, Ночной Дозор выдает вампирам лицензии на охоту. А еще нельзя творить добро направо и налево. Потому что тогда Дневной Дозор получит право на сотворение зла. 

Потому что Договор. Потому что Равновесие. 

Сейчас ему было двадцать шесть, выглядел он всё ещё на двадцать и ни дня не работал в полиции. Его родители ничего не знали об этом, Ночной Дозор прекрасно умел дурить голову. Ну Аомине и не возражал, так ведь и правда лучше, чем грузить правдой о неком магическом мире. Хватало и того, что с ним вместе Иной стала Момои. 

Она пришла как раз во время инициации – легко скользнула сквозь сферу невнимания, через которую хода простым людям нет, уставилась на Аомине с кучей народа вокруг него и мягко скользнула на пол, подкошенная чьим-то Морфеем. Мидорима проверил её, оказалась, что потенциальная Иная. Причем железобетонно Светлая, не под настроение, а по жизни страдающая чрезмерным альтруизмом. 

Момои инициировали на следующий день. Им обоим позволили доучиться, а потом окончательно впрягли работать на Дозор. По сути-то ничего там и не происходит, рутина рутиной, а каждый носится за хвост тяпнутой белкой. 

Аомине мог бы и смириться с тем, что магия – довольно скучное занятие, требующее концентрации, тем более, что талант у него оказался буквально бездонный. Мидорима только головой качал, наблюдая за очередным фортелем Аомине. Только не было толка ни с таланта, ни огромной Силы. Куда её применять-то? Стычки с тёмными, конечно, бывают, но большинство из них всё же отличается благоразумием – переть на боевого мага первого уровня? Нашли идиотов. 

Так что Аомине скучал. И если раньше риск был тем, что помогало выбраться из отупляющей повседневности, то теперь и это сошло на нет. Не было у риска вкуса. За спиной маячила огромная и мягкая подушка безопасности в виде магии. И хотя Аомине принципиально не смотрел линии вероятности, реальность сама выбирала ему самый спокойный маршрут. 

 

 

***

 

 

Аомине прогуливал службу. Делал он это по двум причинам. Первая заключалась в обыкновенной лени, вторая в разочаровании самой службой. В напарниках у него должен был быть сегодня Сакурай, а выслушивать его бесконечные извинения совершенно не хотелось. Нет, Сакурай был славным, но уж больно… Как и сказать-то?.. Закопмлексовано-виноватым. Перед каждым встречным извинялся по поводу и без. 

Сколько ему лет Аомине не знал. Ханамия же, знавший всё и про всех, говорил, что около пятидесяти. Мидорима отмалчивался. Вот, кстати, про Ханамию.

Как он умудрился попасть в Ночной Дозор, не понимал никто, ибо найти вторую такую же падлу было сложно. Но Ханамия был Светлым, и его самого этот факт, похоже, не радовал совершенно. И он никогда не рассказывал, как же его так угораздило. По офису Дозора ходила популярная шутка про то, что Ханамия снимал котёнка с дерева, когда его инициировали. Мол, доброе побуждение приняли за общую доброту. Всем шутникам за это неизменно доставалось. 

Насчёт Аомине тоже многие удивлялись, но хотя бы не шутили. Может, он и не был скор на расправу, но его сила всё равно пугала. 

Так что Аомине добросовестно отлынивал. Мидорима любил ему повторять, что с такой максималисткой точкой зрения придётся распрощаться рано или поздно. Это сейчас, пока он молод и горяч, всё измеряется человеческими весами. А лет через сто, когда он понаблюдает за ходом времени со стороны, образумится и осознает, что Иные – это Иные. И их мораль другая. Да, они помогают, но лишь в рамках равновесия. Но спасение утопающих – дело рук самих утопающих. И всё такое прочее.

Настроение снова было поганое. Кеды, конечно, не жали, но хорошо всё равно не было. Собственное практически всесильное бессилие раздражало до ужаса. Лучше бы он тогда не соглашался на инициацию, жил бы сейчас спокойно… Чего уж теперь. 

Токио не спал. Впрочем, был только вечер, даже метро ещё работало. Аомине влился в безликую толпу, оттоптал кому-то ноги и не подумал извиниться. Уставился на карту, проследил серебристую ветку и зевнул. Надо было остаться дома и поспать, а не идти бродить. Другое дело, что так его нашла бы Момои… 

Он вышел на станции Хибия, двинувшись к парку. Взрывное место, на самом-то деле, переполненное человеческими эмоциями и чувствами. И отзвуки проводимых когда-то военных парадов – горечь поражений и приторная сладость побед, и цветные мелодии надежд, и боль разочарований, и восторг красотой… Взрывное место. 

Аомине зашёл в парк и задумался. Можно было пойти в японские секции, а можно было в западные. Решив проявить хороший вкус и патриотизм, он выбрал первый вариант. Всё здесь было симметрично, выверено и нереалистично красиво. 

Настроение даже немного поднялось, когда мимо Аомине пробежала пушистая рыжая кошка. Деловая такая, на кыс-кыс-кыс не прореагировала. Вот же! Аомине прислушался к умиротворенной природе – тишина и спокойствие. Довольная улыбка сама выползла на лицо. 

И в этот момент пространство будто бы заколебалось. Аомине глянул сквозь Сумрак и поморщился. Совсем рядом какой-то тёмный колдовал. Причем совсем слабый, уровень шестой где-то. Сплюнув на синий мох, в обилии растущий в Сумраке парка, Аомине поспешил посмотреть. Он, конечно, не на службе, но мало ли что тёмный там творит! 

Тёмный привораживал какую-то девчонку. Причем было совершенно непонятно, зачем он это делал, смазливый же сам по себе. Да что там смазливый! Такому бы на сцене выступать, по подиуму ходить, в сериальчиках сниматься. А он колдует незаконно. 

Аомине подошёл максимально близко и кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

— Ночной дозор. Назовись, Тёмный.

Тёмный сначала удивился, скользнул по нему расфокусированным взглядом – явно считывал ауру. А потом резко дёрнулся, оттолкнул девчонку на Аомине и нырнул в Сумрак. Аомине ругнулся, шарахнул по девчонке Морфеем, нашарил свою бледную тень и шагнул следом за тёмным. По инструкции полагалось велеть выйти из Сумрака и зачитать права. Но Аомине не стал тратить на это время. Тёмный так резво убегал, что не до инструкций было. 

Аомине не сильно переживал. Маг шестого уровня долго в Сумраке находиться не сможет, рано или поздно выйдет в реальность. Так что нужно просто следовать за ним, можно даже не напрягаться. 

Они бежали через сумеречный парк, весь состоящий из синего мха. Тёмный иногда оборачивался, подмигивал Аомине и ускорялся. Бесил страшно! 

— Эй, дозорный, — позвал Тёмный, обернувшись в очередной раз, и нырнул на второй слой Сумрака. Аомине от удивления остановился. Разве шестой уровень на такое способен? Ещё раз ругнувшись, он последовал за ним. 

 

 

 

*** 

Сакурай нарвался на оборотня и теперь тихо страдал на кушетке в лазарете, пока Момои его лечила. Аомине было стыдно – Сакурай ведь один пошёл в Дозор, не стал просить другого напарника, а спустил очередной прогул Аомине. И вот, получил за свою доброту. Момои уже убрала чёрную слизь, сочившуюся из рваных ран, и теперь медленно заживляла, проверяя, чтобы всё аккуратно восстановилось. Мидорима, вначале контролировавший процесс исцеления, ушёл, бросив мрачный и разочарованный взгляд на Аомине. Так смотрят на детей, которым упорно твердят, что нельзя есть сладкое перед едой, а те всё равно перебивают аппетит. 

Аомине потёр шею, поёрзал на стуле, не зная, куда себя деть. Часы на стене тихо тикали, извещая о том, что время подходит к утру. Сакурая доставили в лазарет Дозора около трёх ночи. Сам Аомине появился через час, взмыленный и злой. И наткнулся на… это. Всё мгновенно вылетело из головы, внутри всё сжалось. У Сакурая-то только четвёртый уровень. Не бог весть что, конечно, но опыта у него было побольше, всё-таки не первую сотню лет живёт. Правда, обычно оперативной работой не занимался, всё больше в офисе – подай-принеси-просканируй. 

Момои задвинула шторку, отделив койку от внешнего мира, и устало побрела к креслу. Упала в него без сил и прикрыла глаза. Её лицо осунулось и побледнело, пальцы, сжавшие подлокотники мелко подрагивали. Аомине подошёл к ней, шлепнулся у её ног и осторожно коснулся запястья, делясь Силой. Момои грустно улыбнулась ему. 

— Дурак ты, Дай-чан, безответственный дурак. А если бы Сакурай не успел позвать на помощь? А если бы эта помощь к нему не успела? — она покачала головой. Они посидели в тишине, мягкой и спокойной. Аомине предчувствовал выволочку от начальства – справедливую, в общем-то. Момои, наверное, тоже понимала, что его ждёт, и не спешила читать нотаций. В конце концов, всё обошлось. Хотя бессмертие… оно такое, знаете, хрупкое. 

 

— Ты чего пришёл так рано? — Момои потрепала его по волосам и отобрала руку, остановив передачу Силы. 

Аомине пожал плечами и замялся. Теперь его проблема с Тёмным казалась мелкой и глупой. 

Когда он вывалился за Тёмным на второй слой Сумрака, то заметил его не сразу. Двигаться было тяжеловато, свинцовый туман мешал видимости. Но Тёмный сверкнул неожиданно яркой вспышкой среди этого обесцвеченного пространства, так что Аомине смог последовать за ним. Здесь уже не было привычного паразита – синего мха. Бывал здесь Аомине редко, два или три раза всего. Как-то не было необходимости. Но прекрасно знал, что попасть на второй слой можно с третьим уровнем, не меньше. А Тёмный с шестым, преспокойно здесь находился, ещё и успевал издевательски махать рукой. 

Аомине тогда увеличил скорость и понёсся на него, но поймать не смог – Тёмный, усмехнувшись, провалился на третий слой. Буквально упал прямо в свою тень как в бездонную пропасть. Решимости пойти следом не нашлось. Не ходил Аомине ни разу на третий слой, не знал, как там себя вести. Да и Тёмный… Наверняка ведь увяз мгновенно, Сумрак выжрал из него всю силу и развоплотил. Признаваться даже самому себе, что струсил, не хотелось. 

— Если маг шестого уровня ходит на второй слой Сумрака, что это значит? — Аомине подтащил стул к креслу Момои. Она посмотрела на него удивленного и задумалась на минуту.

— Это значит, что он не маг шестого уровня, Дай-чан. 

— А скрыть уровень можно? Или как-то подделать? — наверное, надо было внимательнее слушать на лекциях. Но нет, Аомине изображал Рона Уизли, предпочитая рассчитывать на свою личную Гермиону. 

"Гермиона" вздохнула грустно, зевнула и посмотрела на него, будто увидела впервые.

— Можно скрыть ауру, притворившись человеком, — Момои щёлкнула пальцами. — Но вряд ли это поможет против Высших. А про подделывание уровня я не слышала. Разве что очень быстрый прогресс в росте Силы. Такое бывает, у тебя у самого перспектива стать вне категорий. Что-то случилось?

Аомине покачал головой. Аура у Тёмного была стабильна, всплесков Силы не чувствовалось. Хотелось ещё пораспрашивать про возможности, но взгляд у Момои был уже почти стеклянный, она буквально засыпала. Тревожить её какими-то камикадзе-Тёмными совсем не хотелось. 

 

— Пойдём, провожу тебя до дома.

 

 

***

 

 

Мидориму было сложно воспринимать серьезно. У Аомине большую часть времени не получалось. Да и правда, образ у Мидоримы был весьма специфический. Забинтованные пальцы, постоянные талисманы… И ладно бы настоящие – заговоренные, накачанные Силой! Но нет, обычные побрякушки. И Мидорима по какой-то непонятной причине верил гороскопам. Вроде бы Высший Иной, способный с лёгкостью просмотреть линии вероятностей на довольно большой срок с невероятной точностью! А верит гороскопам. 

Обычно от Мидоримы не «фонило». Но сейчас его огромная Сила буквально прорывалась наружу зелёными искрами. Воздух был наэлектризован, сгустился и будто бы давил на плечи. Мидорима злился.

Аомине знал, что виноват. И был готов понести любое наказание, которое только ему придумают. Кто-то как-то рассказывал, что Мидорима любит блокировать чужую силу. Или внушать что-нибудь, из-за чего потом можно наплакаться. 

— Эту неделю, — Мидорима поправил очки и постучал пальцами по столу. Зрение у него было стопроцентное, у Иного такого уровня иначе и быть не могло. Впрочем, Аомине чужие заскоки не осуждал, сейчас носить очки вообще модно. — Две недели ты каждую ночь ходишь в Дозор. Попробуешь прогулять – я придумаю наказание хуже. Сейчас за тебя заступился Сакурай, сказал, что ты был, что вы просто разделились. Врать он не умеет, но я уважаю его желание защитить тебя. Так что две недели Дозоров. Узнаешь у Мияджи расписание патрулей по районам. 

Аомине кивнул. Откосить от наказания он и не надеялся. Интересно, кого Мидорима ему выдаст в контролёры? Или вообще в одиночку отправит, повесив какое-нибудь следящее заклятье? Идти один Аомине не боялся, в своей силе он был уверен. 

Мидорима, словно угадав его мысли, хмыкнул. 

— Я не доверю тебе ни одного моего сотрудника, — произнёс он, подошёл к шкафу и отодвинул стеклянную дверцу, вытаскивая чучело ястреба. — А его – держи. Он пойдёт с тобой. Его зовут Такао.

И всучил этот пылесборник Аомине. Несколько секунд тот тупо рассматривал чучело, продолжавшее насмешливо на него таращиться. Было как-то неловко, неудобно, Аомине разом ощутил себя голым идиотом посреди толпы. 

— Чучело ястреба? Серьезно? — Аомине показалось, что над ним смеются.

— Серьезно. Иди и выспись, у тебя теперь ночной режим. — Мидорима порывисто прошел по кабинету и уселся за свой стол, смерив Аомине мрачным взглядом. — Тебя ждут весёлые две недели. И, кстати. Твоя зарплата за дежурства пойдет на нужды лазарета. Скажи спасибо, что Сакурай так хорошо к тебе относится. Вакамацу бы заставил платить компенсацию. 

И всё. Выставил, кивком указав на дверь. 

Вот же братья-Светлые. Тёмным их любовь и в кошмарах не снилась. 

Аомине поморщился, ещё раз покосился на чучело и засунул его в рюкзак. Стоило и впрямь зайти к Мияджи и попросить расписание, выходить-то уже сегодня. А вот спать не хотелось, Аомине проснулся в четыре часа от назойливого гудения прямо в ухо – вызова Мидоримы. Сейчас было всего лишь шесть вечера, даже не думало темнеть. 

 

Аомине почесал затылок и двинулся в сторону метро.

 

 

***

 

 

К своей школе Аомине питал нежную привязанность. Не было в ней чего-то особенного, кроме огромного количества синего мха в Сумраке и удобной крыши, на которой прошло много прогулянных уроков и тренировок. 

Аомине, невидимый для простых людей, прошёл сквозь Сумрак в школу и устроился на крыше. Она была тёплая, нагретая дневным солнцем. 

В школе Аомине впервые влюбился. Впрочем, все в первый раз влюбляются в школе. Или почти все… Момои, вот, так и не влюбилась, хотя за ней бегали многие. Ещё бы, такая красавица! Но она всегда повторяла, что полюбит один раз и на всю жизнь. 

Теперь же она больше всего боялась полюбить человека, чей век страшно короток. Любить человека – целая трагедия. Ему можно продлить жизнь, можно помочь сохранить молодость. Но сделать бессмертным – невозможно. 

Первой любовью Аомине была девчонка – самая обычная, в общем-то. Симпатичная, умная, но заносчивая. В Аомине ей было всё не так, начиная внешностью и заканчивая характером. Чувство довольно быстро исчезло, только влюбляться как-то расхотелось. Состояние было уж больно мерзкое. 

Второй раз Аомине влюбился в поп-айдола. В корейского поп-айдола из какого-то бойз-бэнда. Сейчас он даже не помнил названия, а тогда регулярно дрочил на маленькую задницу в обтягивающих штанах и длиннющие ресницы. Момои пофантела с ним за компанию с месяц, а потом отвлеклась на какого-то американского актёра. 

Больше Аомине не влюблялся, не получалось. Были те, кого хотелось, а тех, кто вызвал бы внутри бурю, – нет. А после инициации люди стали как на ладони, всё видно, насквозь. Встречаться с человеком, да хоть бы просто так, ради секса – всё равно что пересматривать один и тот же фильм средней паршивости.

Аомине прикрыл глаза, всё глубже погружаясь в воспоминания, и сам не заметил, как вырубился.

 

Его разбудило ощущения чьего-то пристального взгляда. Аомине резко сел, вспоминая, что накрыл крышу сферой невнимания. Значит, здесь Иной. Опасности не чувствовалось, просто доброжелательный интерес. Скорее всего, Светлый Иной. Аомине обернулся. 

У его рюкзака сидел парень. Темноволосый, светлоглазый и абсолютно голый. Сидел и смотрел на Аомине, как-то очень знакомо, слегка насмешливо и всезнающе. А ещё парня явно совершенно не смущала его нагота. 

— Доброй ночи, дозорный, — весело сказал парень, махнув рукой. Аомине ничего не ответил, уставившись на свой явно пустой рюкзак. Чучело туда еле влезло, молния едва застегнулась, а теперь рюкзак лежал совсем плоский, явно пустой.

Парень встал и потянулся. Тряхнул волосами, поднял руки к небу, к звездам и неожиданно засмеялся. Звонко и очень счастливо. А заметив изумленный взгляд Аомине, только пожал плечами:

— Семьдесят лет этого был лишен. 

И тут до Аомине дошло, шестеренки в голове заработали, задвигались, заспешили. И он глупо спросил:

 

— Такао?

 

 

— Такао-Такао, — подтвердил он, энергично закивав головой. Его глаза весело заблестели, почти загорелись. Будто перетянул в себя весь лунный свет. — А ты, значит, Аомине Дайки. Рад знакомству, — и склонился в шутовском поклоне. 

Аомине же просто удивленно смотрел на него. То, что перед ним Светлый, было совершенно очевидно. А вот уровень определить не получалось. Казалось, что он вообще Силы не имеет. Но ведь ощущалось, что он Иной! 

— Что молчишь, Дозорный? — Такао засмеялся, провёл рукой по лицу, словно убрал паутинку. И в этот же момент Аомине увидел, как появляется на его теле иллюзорная одежда, давно вышедшая из моды, хотя через Сумрак Такао был всё ещё обнажен. 

— Пытаюсь понять, кто тебя так, — Аомине отмер, подтянул к себе рюкзак и, забросив его за спину, двинулся к выходу с крыши. Такао ухмыльнулся и поспешил за ним следом. На него даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, как ему сейчас весело. Он наверняка знал, почему он вместе с Аомине, что тот натворил. Но не волновался совершенно. То ли был таким несерьезным дураком, то ли… Был хуже Аомине. — Это же наказание, так? За что?

Дверь оказалась закрыта, и Аомине скользнул в Сумрак. Такао мгновенно без всякого напряжения последовал за ним. Синий мох заколыхался и мгновенно разросся, потянувшись к Такао. Тот фыркнул и просто заспустил фаерболом. Мох вспыхнул и исчез. 

— Наказание, — кивнул Такао, когда они вышли из Сумрака в безлюдном переулке. — За что?.. Я чуть не уничтожил Сумрак. И нарушил Равновесие. 

Аомине остановился как вкопанный, медленно обернувшись к Такао. Тот беспечно рассматривал асфальт под ногами. Но вокруг него начала вихрями скапливаться Сила, настолько мощная и жуткая, что Аомине захотелось сбежать на край света, как можно дальше. У Такао не было уровня, просто не могло быть. Он даже не был вне категорий, как Мидорима. 

Он был…

— Ты Нулевой Волшебник!

— Ага, — Такао качнулся с пятки на носок и немного виновато пожал плечами. Мол, не суди строго, я не виноват.

Про категории, Силу, магическую температуру и прочие основы им рассказывали в самом начале обучения. Именно поэтому Аомине и знал об этом. Прекрасно помнил, как возмущался, что он не паразит и не собирается пользоваться тем, что вырабатывают простые люди. 

Всё было просто – каждое живое существо в этом мире имело свою магическую температуру. И чем она выше, тем больше Силы генерируется. Иные имеют более низкую температуру, поэтому они могут использовать то, что производят люди. Чем ниже магическая температура, тем сильнее Иной и тем выше его уровень. А еще есть те, чья магическая температура – абсолютный ноль. Самые сильные маги. 

Аомине знал, что их всего было двое – Мерлин и Иешуа. И да, где-то в России родилась Абсолютная Волшебница недавно. 

Тогда напрашивается вопрос. Почему никто никогда не говорил про Такао?!

— Какое серьезное лицо! Ты слишком напряжен, дозорный, — Такао же, кажется, наоборот не собирался напрягаться. Действительно, с чего бы.

— Нам рассказывали о нулевых, и тебя нам не называли, — Аомине потер виски. За последние двое суток с ним случилось слишком много странного. Этот Тёмный, теперь Нулевой… 

— Обо мне запрещено говорить, — Такао остановился у закрытого магазина одежды. — Подожди, я сейчас обновлю гардероб, ладно? — и тут же шагнул в Сумрак, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Аомине вздохнул и, достав телефон, посмотрел на время. Двенадцать, пора бы уже садиться на метро и ехать. А то ведь не успеют до закрытия! Если Мидориме придет в голову его проверить, будет не очень хорошо… А вообще, умно он придумал – приставил к нему нянькой Абсолютного Волшебника. Да еще так сурово наказанного. 

Между тем, Такао возник у него под носом. Аомине вздрогнул, кое-как удержав боевое заклинание на кончиках пальцев. 

— Не зевай, дозорный! 

Аомине оглядел его одежду. Такао где-то откопал кислотно-желтую толстовку на пуговицах, под которой была белая футболка с огромной лягушкой. Чем-то лягушка напоминала Мидориму. На ноги Такао нацепил такие же желтые кеды и, кажется, был абсолютно доволен своим внешним видом. Хорошо хоть джинсы нормальные выбрал. 

— У тебя такое лицо, — Такао засмеялся и попытался его спародировать. — Знаешь, очень давно, в Италии жил один писатель, потенциальный Иной, кстати. И он написал одну книжку – скучную, как по мне. Книжка была про таинственный город, где всё и всегда было круто. Но жители этого города не любили японцев. Знаешь, за что? — Аомине покачал головой. — За то, что японцы предпочитали темную одежду!

И замолчал, не собираясь дальше развивать тему. И было непонятно, то ли просто посмеялся над чужими предрассудками, то ли пожурил Аомине за его неприметную одежду. Но если ты идешь в Дозор, в чем смысл привлекать к себе внимание?

 

 

***

 

 

Они успели на последний поезд до Сибуи буквально за минуту до его отправления. Такао плюхнулся на свободное место и довольно улыбнулся. Несмотря на своё длительное пребывание в теле чучела, он совершенно не удивлялся произошедшим в мире переменам. 

В вагоне было мало человек, и почти все выглядели сонными и какими-то одуревшими от длинного тяжелого дня. Аомине привычно глянул на них через Сумрак и отвернулся – ничего интересного. 

— Так ты расскажешь про себя? — спросил он спустя пару минут молчания. 

— Вот ты знал, что Шин-чан был пророком когда-то? — вопросом ответил Такао, изучая свои кеды. Они ему, похоже, не жали. Везунчик. 

— Шин-чан? — Аомине приподнял брови.

— Ну Мидорима, — досадливо поморщился Такао. — Спорю, что не знал. Об этом тоже запрещено говорить. Так вот, он был пророком, сыном богатого дайме, это всегда отражалось в его поведении. И около ста лет назад он почувствовал, что скоро изречет что-то судьбоносное. И появился Тигр. Это часть Сумрака, обычно подстегивает пророков. Иногда на них охотится. 

Такао замолк на минуту, а Аомине представил этого Тигра – сумрачную полосатую кошку со сверкающим безумием взглядом. Стало жутко. Хорошо же, что он не пророк! 

— Шин-чан, конечно, не самый милый парень в общении, но он мне дорог, поэтому я решил, что если уничтожу Сумрак, то уничтожу и Тигра. Я почти сделал это, когда Акаши предложил нам другой выход – изменить природу Сил при помощи книги Фуаран. И я воспользовался советом, превратив Шин-чана из пророка в волшебника, — он развел руками, словно говоря – смотри, я пострадал из-за собственной Силы и желания помочь. — Я нарушил баланс Света и Тьмы, ведь пророк – это одно, а маг вне категорий – совсем другое. Инквизиция за всё это скопом и наказала меня. 

Аомине сумел только кивнуть. Уж больно дико все это звучало. Вот только Такао не врал – Светлые не врут, они иногда не говорят всей правды, но точно не врут. 

— И сколько ты должен нести наказание? — Аомине сглотнул. 

— Пока не сделаю что-то, что сможет искупить мою вину. Это если досрочно. А так – ровно сто лет. Иногда, как видишь, можно превращаться в человека. Но не стоит слишком злоупотреблять. Днем я предпочту быть чучелом, все равно ты будешь отсыпаться. 

Аомине кивнул. И подумал, что его собственное наказание – сущий пустяк.

 

 

***

 

 

Тёмные по своей природе эгоисты. Плевать они хотели на людей и их благополучие. Если Светлый возьмет Силу – чужое незамысловатое счастье, то человек просто ненадолго перестанет быть счастливым. Если Силу возьмет Тёмный – чью-то боль и ненависть, спустя какое-то время это вернется к человеку в двойном размере. Тёмные делают все только для себя. 

Тёмные… самые обычные разумные, в общем-то. 

Труп лежал красиво – живописно раскинутые руки, прямые ноги, пустое лицо и следы вампирского укуса на шее. Момои поморщилась, натянула перчатки и начала осматривать жертву. Аомине же, зевая и ненавидя всех вампиров скопом, двинулся в сторону ругающихся Иных. Первого Аомине узнал мгновенно. Еще бы – эта ехидная морда, появлявшаяся всегда, стоило Аомине хоть чуть-чуть нарушить полномочия. Имаёши. Второй - Светлый, не дозорный, просто Иной. Видимо, это он организовал всю эту суматоху. 

— Ночной Дозор, — известил Аомине, с трудом давя зевок. Вредный Мидорима выдернул его из постели, когда Аомине отсыпался после бессонного дежурства. 

— Ааа, Светлый! — Имаёши обрадовался и повернулся к Аомине. — А мы только Ночной Дозор и ждём. Угомоните своего приятеля, он утверждает, что человека убил незарегистрированный вампир. Дневной Дозор за этим внимательно следит, у нас нет таких! 

Аомине перевёл взгляд на Светлого. Тот явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не долбануть по Имаёши Прессом. И Аомине так его понимал! 

— Касамацу Юкио, у меня третий уровень, — представился Светлый. Аомине посмотрел его ауру, сделал на всякий случай слепок и благодарно кивнул. Касамацу бросил последний злой взгляд на Имаёши и направился к Мияджи, который опрашивал остальных. Кого, кстати? Вампиры обычно обходятся без свидетелей.

Момои шаманила над трупом. Если вампир зарегистрирован, то она наверняка сможет что-то найти. Если же нет, то и разговор совсем другой. Придется искать вампира, который нарушил правила и обратил кого-то. Потом, собственно, убийцу. Морока сплошная. 

— Одно я скажу точно, — Аомине поморщился и повернулся к Имаёши. — На этого человека мы лицензию не выдавали. У вашего вампира будут большие проблемы. Вплоть до развоплощения. 

Имаёши кивнул. Он не зубоскалил, был предельно серьезен. Так ведь и дело такое. Вампира найдут, обезвредят, конечно. Но это не самое важное. Хуже – Ночной Дозор получит право на вмешательство третьей или четвертой ступени, а это очень много. Таким вмешательством целую толпу негодяев можно превратить в самых добрых и хороших людей. 

Подошёл Мияджи, неприязненно посмотрел на Имаёши и обречённо вздохнул, поняв, что рассказывать придётся и ему. 

— Память я подчистил, все, кто видел вампира, были людьми. За исключением нашего, Светлого. Все утверждают, что это была девушка с короткими волосами. Судя по всему, опыта у нее нет совсем. Если она незарегистрированная, то Ночной Дозор получит права на два вмешательства, Тёмный. Так и передай Акаши, — Мияджи довольно усмехнулся и, развернувшись, пошёл к Момои.

Он успел отойти на приличное расстояние, когда Имаёши подал голос:

— Эй, дозорный, — Мияджи обернулся и недовольно прищурился. — Сегодня концерт у Кисе Рёты. Могу помочь с билетами. 

Мияджи ругнулся, сплюнул и раздраженно потопал дальше. 

 

 

 

Мияджи был фанатом. Таким до невозможности классическим фанатом, полностью повернутом на предмете своего обожания. Аомине, и сам хлебнувший прелестей фанатства, ему искренне сочувствовал, но старался этого не проявлять, потому что Мияджи не страдал. Он наслаждался. 

Всех его кумиров Аомине не знал, но вот про Кисе Рёту как-то слышал пару раз, но ни разу его не видел. Знал только, что Кисе – Тёмный. Слабый совсем, в Дозоре не состоит, но чем-то приглянулся Акаши и теперь является его официальным фаворитом. Ходил слух, что стоит Кисе только щелкнуть пальцами, как Акаши примчится к нему. Аомине не верил, но такая загадочность ему импонировала. 

Может, Кисе был так талантлив, может, Акаши подсуетился с раскруткой, но билеты на концерты скупались мгновенно, попасть туда было весьма трудно. Подходящая работа для Тёмного – тешит самолюбие и приносит большой доход. Можно купаться в деньгах и ни о чем не беспокоиться. Только лет через тридцать всё равно придется уйти со сцены, потому что люди стареют, а Иные остаются молоды. 

 

 

***

 

 

Момои откинулась в кресле и сурово поджала губы. Она выглядела совсем молодой, почти девочкой, и это озабоченное выражение ей не подходило. Аомине с трудом удержал себя от расслабляющего заклятья. Момои еще работать, не хватало еще подставить ее. 

— Итак, что выяснили? — процесс телепортации всегда вызывал у Аомине легкий приступ тошноты, а вот Мияджи, наоборот, совсем не страдал – он был зол и деятелен. 

— Вампир определенно не был зарегистрирован, более того, аура совсем нестабильная, отпечатков не осталось, — Момои пожала плечами и развела руками. — Рискну предположить, что вампир новообращенный. Применять Зов не умеет, жертва совершенно точно не была одурманена, есть следы насилия – вампиру пытались оказать сопротивление. Не могу подтвердить пол, но если свидетели говорят, что это была девушка – они не врут. Я бы сказала, что укус… женский. 

Мияджи недоуменно моргнул. Почесал в затылке и переглянулся с Аомине. Тот просто хмыкнул.

— Ты как-то различаешь женские и мужские укусы? — Момои смущенно улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила. — Ладно, в любом случае, нам надо отправить сообщение в Дневной Дозор, пусть придут и заберут официальный отчет. Ночной Дозор получает право на два вмешательства. Нужен эксперт из Дневного Дозора для совместного расследования, вампиршу надо найти… — Мияджи замолчал.

Аомине задумался. Если вампирша и впрямь новообращенная, она ведь не знает о Договоре, о перемирии, о Дозорах… Если бы обративший её вампир хотя бы что-то ей сказал, хоть что-то объяснил, она бы знала про Зов, про последствия. Но она же явно ничего не знает. Может, её и обратили против её воли? Хотя, ведь, без согласия невозможно это сделать… Или это только к оборотням имеет отношение?.. Аомине поморщился. Он просто невнимательный идиот. 

— Ну найдем мы её? А дальше? Развоплотим? Но она же ничего не знает ни про нас, ни про Равновесие... 

— Она убила человека, — Мияджи серьезно посмотрел на Аомине. — И убьет ещё, можешь мне поверить. Ignorantia non est argumentum. Ты же полицейский, сам все прекрасно знаешь. Это справедливо, разве ты не должен радоваться?

Аомине бы хотел, но внутри все ворочалось, было так неприятно, противно как-то. Разве не их долг помогать людям? Так что же они?! Не уследили, не уберегли от превращения. Не сделали мир лучше, раз человек предпочел стать вампиром. 

Момои тихонько подошла к нему и обняла за плечи, прижавшись щекой к лопатке. Аомине слышал ее быстро стучащее сердце, чувствовал аромат ее сладких духов и постепенно расслаблялся. Становилось легче. 

 

 

***

 

 

Эксперт из Дневного Дозора приперся вместе с посылкой от Имаеши. С билетами на концерт Кисе Рёты. Билетов оказалось два, будто коварный Имаеши хотел посмеяться над Мияджи, который был настолько несчастлив в любви, что Ромео может пойти и утереть нос своим кружевным платком. 

Сам Мибучи Лео – Мастер вампиров Токио – выглядел очень довольным. Тонкая полная превосходства улыбка не сходила с его лица, пока Мияджи с отчаянием разглядывал второй билет – было жалко его терять. Аомине, таскавшийся за ним в надежде получить разрешение пойти домой отсыпаться, получил только робкое предложение пойти на концерт. Отказать грозно-несчастному Мияджи не получилось.

Мибучи осмотрел жертву, расстроено поцокал языком и разочарованно объявил:

— Какая грязная работа! Не знаю, кто эта девушка, но ее стоило убить бы только за отсутствие вкуса, — и окинул надменным взглядом собравшихся. Смотрел он из-под длиннющих ресниц и манерно вздыхал то и дело. При этом он умудрялся ненавязчиво флиртовать со всеми Иными, которые встречались по пути, не стесняясь применять свои вампирские чары.

Аомине так хотелось долбануть по нему Серым молебном. Или изъять у Момои фляжку с саке и вылить на Мибучи. И посмотреть, как он заверещит от ожогов, оставленных алкоголем. Самые трезвые существа во всем мире – вампиры. 

Мибучи остался разговаривать с Мидоримой за закрытыми дверями. Хотелось подслушать, но даже Аомине не был таким самоубийцей, чтобы влезать в разговор двух Высших Иных, облаченных немалой властью. 

 

 

***

 

 

Концерт проходил на открытой площади, до которой пришлось добираться довольно долго. Аомине телепортироваться не умел и не хотел уметь, а Мияджи по какой-то только ему понятной причине не стал. Может, силы экономил. 

Гомон возбужденной толпы был слышен издалека, так что Аомине даже передернуло. Он посмотрел через Сумрак и застыл, пораженный разнообразием аур и смешением эмоций. Люди, потенциальные Иные, Тёмные и Светлые… Все это сверкало и сияло, переливалось. 

— Впечатляет, не так ли? — Имаеши как-то незаметно возник рядом. — Это очень раскрепощает и объединяет, дозорный. Люблю ощущать свободу и единство. 

Аомине промолчал, хотя с языка так и просилась какая-нибудь колкость. Мияджи прошипел что-то обидное, но Имаеши сделал вид, что не услышал. Он улыбнулся, сверкнул стеклами очков и любезно предложил проводить к сцене. 

— Сами дойдем, — буркнул Мияджи и решительно двинулся вперед.

— Ну сами так сами, — Имаеши пожал плечами, иронично приподняв брови. Он вообще смотрел на них с Аомине с каким-то взрослым умилением. Так смотрят на детей, упрямо набивающих свои шишки, но отказывающихся от помощи. 

Толкучка и впрямь была знатная. Из-за огромного скопления Иных пройти не получалось даже на первом слое Сумрака, так что Мияджи упрямо потянул Аомине на второй, где все окончательно выцвело и обезлюдело. Двигаться стало труднее, но до сцены они все-таки добрались. 

Здесь было не так уж и удобно, приходилось сильно задирать голову вверх, но Мияджи был в восторге, и Аомине не стал спорить, тем более, что концерт должен был вот-вот начаться. Аомине рассматривал окружающих людей, поражаясь тому, как такие разные люди оказались объединены любовью к какому-то Тёмному. 

Сначала раздался голос Кисе. Очень красивый, звонкий и такой веселый, живой. Он поприветствовал фанатов, заверил их в своей безграничной любви, а потом все прожекторы разом погасли. Гомон смолк как волшебству, и Аомине услышал собственное дыхание – почему-то неровное. 

А потом зажегся один-единственный прожектор, создавая столб света в самом центре сцены, где стоял спиной к залу человек. Иной. Тёмный. Его плечи в блестящем пиджаке слегка подрагивали, он забавно дергал ногой в такт музыке. Аомине жадно уставился на Кисе. 

Тот повернулся, когда вступили ударные, и через пару секунд запел. Но Аомине не услышал. 

Он смотрел на слабого Тёмного, ходящего на третий слой Сумрака. 

 

 

 

Кисе пел. Кисе танцевал, выгибался, перетекал из позы в позу – яркий, броский, сексуальный и вызывающий. Чрезмерный. Аомине зачарованно смотрел на него, слушал звонкий голос и не мог даже шевельнуться. Что-то сковало. 

 

Он мог бы прямо сейчас остановить все это. Мог бы велеть сдаться, именем Ночного Дозора. Здесь было много Иных – Тёмных и Светлых, они бы оказали поддержку, люди бы ничего не поняли. Все было так, кроме одного.

У Аомине не было доказательств. Он не сказал никому о том случае, а в саму историю никто не поверит – Аомине и сам не верил. Суперзвезда, редкостный красавчик, которому достаточно просто захотеть – и тут же вокруг него будет все, что угодно. Никто не поверит, что он пытался приворожить ночью какую-то девчонку. А потом ещё и удрал на третий слой Сумрака. 

В этом не было никакого смысла. Совершенно не было. Аомине шагнул в Сумрак, провалился в тишину, где не было звонкого заводного голоса Кисе Рёты, и двинулся прочь. Все были слишком захвачены происходящим в реальном мире, чтобы обращать внимание на Сумрак. 

Синий мох тянулся к Аомине, нагло и одержимо, ощущал рвущиеся из него эмоции, желая сожрать, утолить свой ненасытный голод. На кончиках пальцев зажегся фаербол, точечка, маленький-маленький, а потом сорвался и полетел к самому большому скоплению мха, разрастаясь в огромный огненный шар. Аомине не хотел представлять, какие волны это послало по реальности.

Сила бурлила внутри, яростная и дикая, почти незнакомая Аомине. Огромная. Злая. Она жаждала разрушений, она жаждала действия. И Аомине разделял эту жажду. 

Он выбрался за пределы площади и углубился в парк, то и дело вываливаясь из Сумрака, находясь в каком-то непонятном промежуточном состоянии. Казалось, он может сейчас… он все может сейчас. Стереть всех Тёмных с лица Земли, полностью, навсегда. Ему даже не придется читать заклинание – просто сказать «Никаких больше Тёмных». И их не будет. 

 

Аомине знал, что может. Не понимал, почему, но совершенно отчетливо знал это. Только сейчас, пока Сила внутри него сходит с ума, пока он не контролирует свои эмоции. Потом уже не сможет. Никогда не сможет. 

Он вышел из парка и остановился на оживленном перекрестке. Вот маленькая девочка с потенциалом Иной – ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы определить Тёмной или Светлой. Вот старик – самый обычный человек со своей непростой судьбой. Вот красивая женщина ждет кого-то, комкая в руках платок. Нервничает, понимает уже, что никто не придет, но упорно надеется. Уставший мужчина со стеклянным взглядом. Все Иные немного пророки, и здесь отлично видно, что на этого мужчину выписана лицензия какому-то вампиру. 

Аомине засмеялся. Мимо быстро пробежал парнишка с капюшоном на голове – мелкий воришка. Аомине покачал головой.

 

— Больше…

Аомине посмотрел на другую сторону улицы. Там стояла девушка – красивая, стильная. И над ней висело проклятье. Черная воронка, вихрями поднимающаяся высоко в небо. Аомине не отрывал от нее пустого взгляда, просматривая вероятности – она умрет, она умрет, она страшно умрет, она очень страшно умрет. 

— Никаких…

 

А потом рядом с девушкой словно из ниоткуда соткался Такао – так аккуратно и осторожно вышел из Сумрака. Она не заметила его, уткнувшись в телефон. Такао бросил на нее внимательный взгляд, а затем посмотрел на Аомине. Глаза у него было совсем нечеловеческие – ястребиные. Такао покачал головой и сел на бордюр. 

И Аомине, наплевав на осторожность, поднял руку, создавая на ладони как можно больше Света. Он не умел распутывать проклятья, но он мог сбить его, рассеять, ему хватит на это силы. 

Аомине не знал её имени, не знал, кто она – добрая или злая, участливая или равнодушная. Он ничего не знал о ней и не собирался узнавать. Он просто окатил её светом. Люди ничего не увидели - наверняка позаботился Такао – но девушка вся на секунду превратилась в белоснежный факел, ударивший в небо и разогнавший тучи. 

Она удивленно тряхнула головой, удивленно посмотрела на свой телефон, а потом, улыбнувшись, убрала его в карман и заспешила куда-то. Такао неспешно встал с бордюра и танцующей походкой подошел к Аомине, прислонившемуся к стене какого-то здания. 

— Я не знаю, кто тебе так хорошо промыл мозги и кто накачал тебя так силой, но я не уверен, что смогу его победить, — тихо сказал Такао, хлопнул Аомине по плечу и загадочно ушел в Сумрак.

 

 

***

 

 

Аомине остановился перед трейлером, где отдыхал после концерта Кисе. На первом слое Сумрака дверь была заперта, явно намекая на то, что гостям не будут особенно рады. Впрочем, отступать было поздно – сфера отрицания висела над головой, почти звенящая от вложенной в нее магии. 

— А я уж думал, что ты так и не зайдешь, — звонкий и веселый голос Кисе был первым, что встретило Аомине внутри. Сам Кисе сидел диванчике и, чуть склонив голову на бок, рассматривал Аомине. 

Он был все таким же красивым, как и на сцене, но его красота словно чуть выцвела, перестала резать глаз. Она стала опаснее и приятнее. Кожа Кисе блестела от грима, подводка чуть размазалась от пота.

— Все ждал твоего приглашения, — Аомине ухмыльнулся в ответ и уставился на ауру Кисе. Тот расправил плечи и поудобнее расположился, закинув ноги на спинку дивана. 

— Можешь сделать слепок, если хочешь, — он явно веселился, словно не понимал, что за его действия – за его абсолютно бессмысленные действия – может полагаться суровое наказание. Аомине нахмурился. — Не хочешь? Ну я предлагал. Хотя, у вас же в Ночном Дозоре наверняка уже есть слепок моей ауры. 

Аомине сел на стул, разглядывая трейлер – просторный и совершенно пустой, без следов какой-либо индивидуальности. На предметах не было отпечатков аур, не было красок эмоций. Было некомфортно. 

— Это ведь ты залез ко мне в голову сегодня? Из-за тебя я чуть не… — не перевернул мироустройство с ног на голову, не начал магический апокалипсис? Аомине не смог договорить, он даже боялся представить последствия своих действий. Он чуть не уничтожил несколько миллионов разумных существ. 

— Но ведь ты так ничего и не сделал, только помог какой-то глупышке, — Кисе прищурился и облизнул губы. От него перло такой бешеной сексуальной энергией, что Аомине просто хотелось забить на разговор и разложить гаденыша прямо здесь и сейчас. — Я, честно говоря, надеялся, что все получится. И ты уничтожишь хотя бы часть Тёмных.

Аомине даже не сразу понял, что сделал – Белое Копье просто торчало у Кисе из груди. Дыхание сбилось от мгновенно накатившего ужаса. В голове стало пусто. Руки задрожали. 

— Хм, — Кисе поморщился, извлек копье, шипя, – свет обжигал ему ладони – и развеял его. Одежда была пропалена, но сам Кисе был цел и невредим. — Ты имел на это право, признаю. А теперь у нас с тобой состоится серьезный разговор, дозорный.

Чистой Силой Аомине вдавило в стул, не давая встать, а Кисе поерзал на своем диване, снял ботинки и удовлетворенно вздохнул. 

— Ладно, дозорный. Ты нравишься мне, но ты всего лишь создание из плоти и крови, тебя родила женщина. Ты на этом свете потому, что твои родители занялись любовью. Это единственная настоящая причина. Ты родился просто так, понимаешь? Ты никому ничего не был должен, ты сам загнал себя в рамки Света, сам ограничил себя моралью, сам стал дозорным. Но суть все та же – ты никому и ничего не должен. Ты ни от кого не зависишь. Ты свободен. 

Аомине разлепил пересохшие внезапно губы:

 

— Ты странный. Как будто ты не такой же? 

— Нет, не такой, — Кисе цокнул языком. — Я никогда не был свободным, дозорный. Как вообще твое имя? — он так резко сменил тему, что Аомине даже не сразу понял суть вопроса.

— Аомине Дайки. 

 

— Красивое имя, мне нравится, — Кисе встал и подошел встроенному в стену шкафу с зеркалом на дверце. Отражение было каким-то нереалистичным, оно врало, отражая какого-то другого Кисе Рёту. Да все пространство вокруг него сходило с ума. И сам Аомине тоже. — Так вот, Аомине-чи, я делаю то, для чего меня создали. Потому что это причина моего нахождения в этом мире. И я бы хотел попросить тебя не мешать мне. Иначе один из нас окажется развоплощен. Мы договорились?

Аомине не успел ответить. Кисе щелкнул пальцами, и все вокруг накрыла тьма. 

 

 

***

 

 

Его кто-то пинал. Пинал настойчиво, не слишком сильно, но весьма и весьма чувствительно. Аомине откатился в сторону и открыл глаза, проклиная весь белый свет. 

Над ним стоял Такао с недовольным выражением на лице. Он снова был в своем клоунском прикиде, хотя Аомине мог поспорить, что ночью он был одет нормально. Ночью? В голове один за другим, как пазлы стали выстраиваться кусочки того, что было вчера. 

— Мне нужно к Мидориме! — кто бы ни был этот Кисе Рёта с его странной силой и непонятными речами, он опасен, а значит, надо о нем предупредить. 

— Я тебя для этого пытаюсь уже полчаса разбудить! — Такао саркастично приподнял бровь. — Новая жертва вашей вампирши, тебе лучше поторопиться. Я могу организовать портал, если хочешь.

— Я хочу поговорить о том, что за бредятина творилась ночью, — буркнул Аомине, натягивая джинсы. Он совершенно не помнил, как оказался дома. Не Кисе же его притащил. — У Тёмных есть какое-то секретное оружие, особое заклинание, не знаю. Кисе Рёта, все дело в нем. 

— Разберешься с жертвой вампирши, тогда мы вместе пойдем к Мидориме и все ему расскажем, ладно? — Такао был серьезен, даже мрачен. 

Аомине кивнул, бросил на себя взгляд в зеркало и неожиданно вспомнил отражение Кисе. Нереалистичное, будто бы нарисованное умелой рукой, но все-таки слишком небрежно. Весь мир вокруг Кисе был такой – он плавился как пластилин, дрожал и шел кругами как вода, в которую бросили камень. 

Аомине не понимал происходящего. Не был способен контролировать это. И от этого становилось страшно. Это выбрасывало его из оболочки всемогущего божества. Это делало его самым обычным человеком. 

Он боялся за Момои, за Мияджи, за Мидориму. Он боялся за Сакурая, за придурка-Имаеши. Раздражало собственное бессилие. Пугала чужая Сила. 

И больше всего Аомине пугал тот факт, что он и сам становился другим рядом с Кисе Ретой. 

 

*** 

 

Аомине, зевая, вышел из поезда. Было душно, в небе собирались тучи, и хотелось зайти в какое-нибудь прохладное помещение. Хоть бы дождь уже начался.

— А он бы и пошел уже, если бы ты вчера тучи не разогнал, — хмыкнул Такао, шагая рядом. Глаза у него сейчас были самые обычные, человеческие – светлые, хитрющие. И как этот жук умудрился стать Светлым? Одежду ворует, честных Иных без зазрения совести пинает… 

 

— Будто я специально, — Аомине вяло огрызнулся и с любопытством огляделся по сторонам. До этого он как-то не был в Симоките. Как-то не было повода. 

Здесь было малолюдно и очень уютно. Улочки оказались узкими и пешеходными, да и не проехала бы тут машина. Зато всюду были стойки для велосипедов, Аомине столько никогда и не видел. 

— Приятное местечко, здесь знают толк в хорошей одежде, — Такао критично осмотрел прошедшую парочку – оба в подвернутых джинсах и каких-то длинных рубашках, сшитых из разных кусков ткани. Аомине не стал спрашивать, что в этой одежде хорошего, просто промолчал. — Так, нам сейчас направо. Ты знал, что это довольно спокойный район? Это богемное местечко, преступность, конечно, есть, но намного меньше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Так что труп здесь всех переполошил. 

— Ага, — Аомине рассеянно кивнул, разглядывая вывеску с обещаниями самого точного предсказания. Вход был тематически оформлен и просто влек заглянуть. Жаль, все это глупости.

Иные подобным не страдали. Если они выбирали зарабатывать на жизнь при помощи своих сил, они никогда не опускались до разбалаганивания своих действий. Сложные магические ритуалы, антураж… все это шарлатаны придумывали только с одной целью – запутать, убедить в том, что их действия приведут к нужному результату. Иным это было не нужно. 

Были, конечно, исключения. Но по большей части, Иные предпочитали спокойную надежность, благодаря чему получали доверие клиента. 

С частной магической практикой все вообще было сложно. Лицензию нужно было получить у обоих Дозоров, заверить у Инквизиции и потом сообщать о каждом воздействии и его уровне. Кто-то придет к Светлой целительнице, она вылечит ему рак. И должна будет сообщить об этом, чтобы Тёмные получили разрешение на темное воздействие аналогичного уровня. 

 

Равновесие, мать его. 

Они с Такао свернули в совсем узкий переулок, и пришлось идти друг за другом. Второй деревянный этаж почти сходился над головами. Такао пыхтел за спиной, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

Впрочем, вскоре узкий проход закончился, и они вышли на небольшую площадь. Даже скорее внутренний дворик с потрескавшимся асфальтом и тремя люками. У правого дома росло дерево, под которым и лежал труп.

Аомине подошел поближе. Это была девушка, почти девочка в пестрой тунике, заляпанной кровью. Горло было не просто прокушено – разодрано, совершенно жутко и уродливо. Момои, уже прибывшая на место, водила над девчонкой руками, сосредоточено хмурясь. 

От Тёмных уже были Имаёши, неизменно оказывающийся везде, где только можно, и Мибучи, на лице которого застыли брезгливость и скука. А еще он казался раздраженным, и Аомине мог его понять. Он был главным среди вампиров, он был Мастером вампиров Токио, и он совершенно ничего не мог почему-то поделать.

— Ночной Дозор, — дежурно бросил Аомине. Такао ускакал к трупу и теперь что-то щебетал над ухом у Мияджи, который допрашивал каких-то подростков. Видимо, опять были свидетели. У Мияджи одновременно дергались уголки рта и глаза. 

— У вас там нет других оперативников? — Имаеши ехидно ухмыльнулся. Только вот ехидство у него было уже какое-то измученное. 

— Аналогичный вопрос, — Аомине зевнул и поморщился от черных точек перед глазами. Он совершенно не высыпается. — Есть что-то дельное или я могу перестать тратить время?

Мибучи опасно сверкнул глазами и оскалился, выходя из образа скучающего красавчика. Он был сильный и старый, опытный. Жуткий. Но он не пугал так, как Кисе. Потому что Аомине знал, как справиться с Мибучи, если вдруг придется. А вот как справиться с Кисе он не знал.

— Спокойнее, Мибучи-сан, — Имаеши безмятежно похлопал его по плечу. — Акаши не понравится, если ты убьешь Светлого. 

— Я не подчиняюсь Акаши, — недовольно проговорил Мибучи и скривился. — Я – Мастер вампиров. 

— Скажи ему это в лицо, — равнодушно ответил Имаеши и повернулся к Аомине, наблюдающему за перепалкой Тёмных с большим интересом. — Мы думаем, что вампирша, когда была человеком, попала в вампирскую лотерею. Вы выписали лицензию на её убийство, а она оказалась с вампиром знакома. Такое бывает, дозорный. 

Аомине задумался. Это вполне могло бы произойти. Если жертва и вампир знакомы… Этого старались избегать. Но в Токио столько людей, не проверишь же всех! Да и кому захочется копаться в жизни человека, а потом посылать на убой. 

В такие моменты Аомине особенно сильно ненавидел систему.

— Я проверю, — он кивнул и оставил Имаеши. Мибучи какое-то время жег недовольным взглядом его спину, а потом Аомине и вовсе перестал ощущать его присутствие. 

Разговор с Мияджи ничего не дал. Погруженные в транс подростки ценной информации не выдали – да, девушка, да, короткие волосы. Такао буквально обнюхивал асфальт, суетился, делал кучу странных вещей, которые не ожидаешь от Абсолютного Волшебника. Аомине не стал отрывать его и пошел на станцию в одиночестве. 

 

 

***

 

 

Архив выглядел удручающе. Пыльный, темный и огромный. 

— У нас есть электронная система, — тут же успокоил Сакурай, заменявший архивариуса. Мидорима непреклонно решил, что обоим стоит отдохнуть. Архивариусу от архива, а Сакураю – от оперативной работы. 

Аомине все еще чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым перед Сакураем, так что просто неловко кивнул, плюхнувшись за новенький компьютер в читальном зале архива. В конце концов, он всего лишь не высыпается в наказание за то, что кое-кто чуть не умер. Но сам Сакурай похоже не злился, он привычно суетливо что-то говорил, размахивая руками и все порываясь помочь.

— Я разберусь, не напрягайся, — мягко отстранил его Аомине. Сакурай покраснел и кивнул, тут же смывшись в свое архивное царство. 

Аомине задумчиво посмотрел на фоновую заставку и тяжело вздохнул. Он слабо представлял, кого ему предстоит найти. Но хотя бы примерный план действий у него был. 

Вампирша очень неопытна, так что обращена, наверняка, недавно. Следовательно, стоит искать лицензии, выданные на девушку в последние недели. И если она не сменила имидж в честь становления вампиром, то, скорее всего, можно будет опознать ее по фото. 

Аомине хмыкнул и открыл базу данных.

 

 

***

 

 

У людей появилась ужасная привычка будить его. Только на этот раз его не пинали, его совершенно точно… клевали? 

Аомине открыл глаза и обреченно застонал. Такао сидел на столе в своем птичьем обличии и насмешливо пялился на него. Птицы вообще умеют насмешливо смотреть? А, плевать! 

Аомине протер глаза и посмотрел на экран, где оставалось открытым нужное досье. Улыбка сама коснулась губ, впрочем, тут же стертая зевком. Он просидел три часа, листая базу данных, так что нет ничего странного в том, что он просто вырубился. Кто бы знал, что в Токио столько вампиров, которым выписываются лицензии. 

Такао чуть склонил свою птичью голову и что-то проклекотал. Аомине приподнял брови и пожал плечами.

— Прости, приятель, я не понимаю птичьего, — он усмехнулся, за что был тут же клюнут в руку. — Ладно, мой разум открыт, говори.

_Шин-чан ждет тебя для отчета._

_Хорошо._

Аомине кивнул и крикнул Сакураю, чтобы он включил принтер. Такао довольно клекотнул и быстро перелетел Аомине на плечо, разорвав острыми когтями футболку и впившись в кожу. Аомине зашипел и выругался, попытавшись стряхнуть Такао, но тот вцепился сильнее и куснул за мочку уха. 

Боже, его использует чучело ястреба. 

Мидорима смотрел в окно. На улице наконец начался дождь: целый ливень хлестал по земле, а ветер бешено раскачивал деревья. Тяжелые ветви били в окно, словно моля их защитить в тепле и уюте офиса. 

— Проходи, садись, — произнес Мидорима, не повернув головы. Аомине тихо сел на жесткий стул и уставился в распечатанное досье. Такао вальяжно спустился по его руке и спрыгнул на стол, цокотом коготков напомнив о себе. Мидорима вздрогнул, разворачиваясь. — Есть новости о вампирше? 

Аомине кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как осторожно поглаживает Мидорима Такао по голове. В этом было столько заботы и нежности, что жест казался почти интимным, непредназначенным для чужих глаз. Интересно, почему Такао явился к Мидориме в образе ястреба, неужели растратил все свое время на сегодня? 

— Айда Рико, двадцать пять лет. Спортивный тренер, дочь известного в прошлом баскетболиста Айды Кагеторы. Вела здоровый образ жизни, помогала в приюте для собак, где познакомилась с вампиром, обратившим её. Вернее… 

Аомине кашлянул и положил досье Айды на стол, а сам открыл второе. Оттуда на него смотрел молодой человек в очках, похожий на офисного клерка, самого обычного, каких миллионы. Но он совершенно точно не был самым обычным. 

— Хьюга Джунпей. Вампир, возраст около пятидесяти лет. Неизвестно, кем обращен и когда, файлов на эту тему не было. Работает в приюте для животных в свободное время. А в рабочее – комнатная собачка Мибучи Лео. То есть, я хотел сказать... секретарь в фирме Мибучи. В общем, есть очень неточные данные, согласно которым, Айда и Хьюга познакомились в этом приюте. Мгновенная симпатия, любовь, планы на будущее… А тут мы выписываем ему лицензию на нее. 

— Надо связаться с Мибучи, пусть выдаст нам Хьюгу, — Мидорима резко встал из кресла и снова повернулся к окну.

— Хьюга уже две недели как в отпуске, — Аомине покачал головой. — Мы можем попробовать найти его по регистрационной печати, но нужен хороший маг-поисковик. И аккуратный, чтобы случайно не убил его, а то мы Айду никогда не найдем. 

Мидорима согласно кивнул своему отражению в окне. На столе тревожно заклекотал Такао.

*Симокита - Симо-Китадзава - богемный район к западу от Сибуи.

 

 

— Есть ещё кое-что, — Аомине положил и второе досье на край стола. Такао недовольно глянул на него, но возражать против разговора не стал. 

Мидорима был одет в светлую тонкую рубашку, идеально отглаженную, плотно облегающую его прямую спину. После слов Аомине рубашка будто бы еще сильнее натянулась в плечах, спина стала еще прямее. 

— Ну? — Мидорима полуобернулся и мрачно поджал губы. 

— Дело касается одного Тёмного, — Аомине кашлянул. — Кисе Рёта, Мияджи от его голоса в восторге. Он… певец. Поет, — Мидорима недовольно на него посмотрел, будто начал сомневаться в умственных способностях Аомине. Такао насмешливо щурил свои ястребиные гляделки. — У него уровень шестой, не выше. Когда с Сакураем… когда на него напал оборотень, я находился в парке на станции Хибия. Там красивый парк. И наткнулся на Тёмного, который пытался приворожить какую-то девчонку. Не знаю, зачем, он был и так симпатичный.

Аомине осекся, вспомнив свежую легкую красоту Кисе, блеск его глаз и смешливые губы, то и дело желающие растянуться в улыбке. Вспомнил, опасную вызывающую, буквально ослепляющую красоту и домашнюю мягкую соблазнительность. Нет, Кисе не был симпатичным. Кисе был чертовски горячим. 

— Я не хочу видеть это отвратительное выражение на твоем лице, — кисло буркнул Мидорима, садясь за стол и вновь принимаясь гладить Такао. Аомине хмыкнул, не особо смутившись. — Продолжай. 

— Я велел ему прекратить именем Ночного Дозора, но он бросился бежать и ушел в Сумрак. Я последовал за ним, но не очень торопился из-за его уровня, я не думал, что его надолго хватит… И я просчитался, он перешел на второй слой Сумрака.

Аомине замолчал. Мидорима резко вскинул голову и, прищурившись, уставился куда-то сквозь него, будто копаясь в невидимом архиве из собственных воспоминаний. Это было довольно жутко, и Аомине передернул плечами. Мидорима моргнул и коротко повторил:

— Продолжай.

— Я продолжил преследование, и тогда Кисе переместился на третий слой. Я не стал преследовать, потому что никогда не бывал там. И я решил, что Тёмного поглотил Сумрак. У него бы банально не хватило сил на это, — Аомине перевел дыхание. Такао сидел неподвижно, совсем как раньше, в шкафу – чучело-чучелом. Мидорима продолжал машинально поглаживать его и смотреть в пустоту. — Недавно мы с Мияджи были на концерте, и там Кисе ментально воздействовал на меня. Я никогда не умел ставить хорошие щиты на мысли, думаю, это было просто. И он накачал меня своей силой, — он сглотнул, вспоминая чуждую ему злую Силу, бьющуюся внутри него, жаждущую разрушений. — Я должен был уничтожить всех Тёмных. Но мне помешал Такао. 

Словно в ответ на это Такао вывернулся из-под ласки и забрался обратно на плечо Аомине, недовольно клюнув в мочку уха – назидательно так, покровительственно. Мидорима хмыкнул, прекращая смотреть в никуда. 

— И что же дальше? — голос у Мидоримы оказался неожиданно хриплым. 

— Я пришел к нему после концерта. Мы поспорили, и я применил Белое Копье, воткнул его прямо в грудь. А ему ничего не было. И он начал нести какую-то мутную чушь про предназначение и появление на этом свете. 

Аомине закончил, не зная, что ещё добавить. Выводы? Их Мидорима способен сделать и сам. И они точно не будут утешительными. Потому что в действиях этого странного Тёмного нет никакого смысла. В нем самом не было смысла. Он привораживает девчонку – он красив как божество. У него шестой уровень – Такао сказал, что не уверен в своей победе над ним. Он Тёмный – он внушил Аомине уничтожить Тёмных! 

— Нам стоит навестить Дневной Дозор, — Мидорима решительно встал.

 

 

***

 

 

Офис Дневного Дозора располагался в Акихабаре. Более сумасшедшее местечко трудно и представить. Яркость, многолюдность и броскость. Девушки в костюмах горничных, парни, одетые как самураи… У Аомине почти закружилась голова от обилия всего. Мидорима только невозмутимо кивнул какой-то красотке в кимоно. 

Вкусно пахло из маленьких фургончиков с едой, и Аомине неожиданно вспомнил, что в последний раз ел достаточно давно… День назад! Живот обиженно забурчал. Мидорима сурово на него глянул.

— Иди и быстро купи себе что-нибудь, не хочу краснеть за тебя перед Акаши. 

Аомине даже не оскорбился, тут же ломанувшись в гущу косплееров, геймеров и залетных туристов. Денег у него с собой не было, но это его мало волновало – он Иной, как-нибудь себе еду раздобудет. 

С разумом Аомине и впрямь работал ужасно, но кое-что все-таки мог. Заставить кого-то на пару минут поверить в то, что он его лучший друг – просто. А разве лучшему другу откажут в какой-нибудь вкуснятине? 

Такао на плече насмешливо заклекотал, на минуту высунувшись из Сумрака и ухватив немного лепешки. Начинку Аомине с трудом смог удержать, а потом с удовольствием отправил в желудок, почти не жуя. 

_Недурно. Давно не ел чего-то столь вкусного. Хотя я не ел почти сто лет…_

_Как же ты тогда живешь?_

_Одна из особенностей моего наказания._

Дальше Аомине не стал спрашивать. Такао не очень охотно говорил об этом, да и настроение у него портилось, если честно. А лучше не портить настроение хищной птице, сидящей на твоем плече. Что интересно, веса Такао Аомине почти не чувствовал. 

Мидорима ждал их на том же месте, такой же спокойный и невозмутимый, только в глазах горело что-то опасное. И невидимые человеческому глазу зеленые искры плясали в ауре. 

Офис Тёмных не выделялся - такой же яркий и кричащий, разукрашенный постерами с какими-то аниме-персонажами. У входа стоял косплеер Наруто, посмотревший на них сквозь Сумрак и без вопросов пропустивший внутрь. 

Как оказалось, их уже ждали. Акаши и Имаеши о чем-то тихо переговаривались у секретарского стола, за которым сидела очень красивая светловолосая женщина. Не японка. И за ее красотой прятались значительные возможности. 

— Здравствуй, враг мой, — голос у Акаши был мягкий, обволакивающий. Спокойный и очень приятный. Да и сам Акаши скорее располагал к себе, чем отталкивал, даже несмотря на его фонящую Силу. 

Мидорима сухо кивнул, недовольно глянул на Имаеши, который что-то шепнул Акаши на ухо и поспешил смыться, послав воздушный поцелуй красотке за секретарским столом. 

— Твои люди, наблюдатели от Светлых… ты можешь их проведать, они в порядке, — Акаши, между тем, радушно махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за ним. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Аомине этим займется, а я хочу поговорить с тобой, — Мидорима тяжело взглянул на Акаши и поправил очки. Взгляд Акаши жадно скользнул по забинтованным пальцам, а потом потух. 

— Алекс проводит.

Красотка улыбнулась, встала из-за стола и поманила Аомине пальцем. Значит, Алекс. Интересно, что она здесь забыла? 

Одета она была скромно, но такую фигурку тяжело скрыть, особенно если даже не пытаешься. Алекс прошла мимо Акаши, и Аомине последовал за ней, любуясь. Ему нравились девушки, они очень красивые. Жаль только, что ему с ними не везет. Ну хоть какая-то радость перед встречей с Ханамией.

Все началось вполне невинно, даже глупо. Тёмные развернули глупую кампанию по привлечению на свою сторону. «У нас есть печеньки», «у нас самые горячие девушки», «у нас скидки каждый день»! И ведь идиоты на это велись, так что численность Тёмных резко возросла. Приехала Инквизиция, долго и нудно разбирались, проводили реморализацию, назначили Светлых наблюдателей… И почему-то из всех дозорных выбрали именно Ханамию и Киеши. 

Что уж там произошло между этими, двумя никто точно не знал. Но Ханамия терпеть не мог Киеши, который только добродушно усмехался и пожимал плечами. Но другое дело, что Ханамия терпеть не мог весь мир, за исключением коллекции своих пауков. Вот их он истово обожал. 

Аомине заранее предчувствовал весь ужас встречи. Такао ободряюще сжал когти на его плече, вызвав болезненный стон. 

 

 

***

 

 

Киеши смеялся. Хохотал, закинув голову и мелко вздрагивая всем телом. Стоящий рядом Ханамия кривил губы и методично уничтожал его глазами. Имаеши ухмылялся, сидя в кресле. Явно развлекался. 

Насколько Аомине знал – а это были только слухи – Ханамия обладал редкой неопределенной судьбой. Мог стать большим мерзавцем, мог стать добрейшим человеком. Мог принадлежать и Свету, и Тьме. И Киеши с Имаеши обхаживали его от каждого из Дозоров, мягко пытаясь перетянуть на свою сторону. 

Что такого особенного сделал Киеши, Аомине даже не представлял, но в итоге Ханамия стал добрейшим из мерзавцев. Мерзкое сочетание, если честно. 

— Светлые, — Аомине кашлянул, привлекая внимание. — Тёмный, — он кивнул Имаеши. Тот помахал рукой и ухмыльнулся еще гаже. 

— А, — Ханамия энтузиазма не проявил совершенно. — Жалоб нет, претензий нет, Тёмные – молодцы, спасибо, что пришел. 

— Что же ты врешь, Ханамия, — Имаеши закинул ногу на ногу. — А ещё Светлый! Только что Киеши-куну столько претензий предъявил!

Ханамия, не глядя, кинул в него какое-то заклинание, впрочем, разбившееся о щит Имаеши. Киеши снова засмеялся, будто ему доставляли удовольствие эти перепалки. Хотя, кто его знает. Может, и впрямь доставляли. 

— Перестань ржать, словно идиот, — рявкнул Ханамия и стремительно вышел из помещения. Аомине проводил его взглядом.

— Он иногда такая истеричка, — Имаеши развел руками. — Но именно этим он и славен. Хотя, Киеши-кун, ты его действительно достал. Может, сбавишь обороты? 

— Не могу удержаться, — Киеши доброжелательно улыбнулся, собрав в своей искренней улыбке все лукавство мира. Ну, теперь хотя бы понятно, почему именно этих двоих отправили к Тёмным. Они стоят друг друга.

Аомине собрался было пойти найти Мидориму и Акаши, когда ощутил знакомое подрагивание реальности – из Сумрака вышел Кисе. Прекрасный, сексуальный и опасный Кисе. Аомине уставился на него, сканируя взглядом фигуру, жадно, не в силах перестать смотреть.

Кисе заметил его и хищно улыбнулся, прищурившись. 

— Рад видеть тебя, дозорный.

 

 

Аомине мгновенно вскинул Щит мага, вливая в него как можно больше силы. На пальцах висело несколько боевых заклятий, которыми можно было бы неплохо шибануть по противнику. Имаеши, заметив его приготовления, напрягся и тяжело посмотрел на Кисе, сверкавшего своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. 

Его уровень по-прежнему был шестым, да и сам Кисе казался совершенно обычным, это Аомине выглядел чокнутым параноиком. Вот только он был уверен, что в любой момент Кисе может что-то такое сделать, от чего всем будет плохо. Хорошо, что Мидорима поставил ему ментальные щиты – эти должны долго выдержать. 

Такао вышел из Сумрака и спрыгнул с плеча, становясь в процессе человеком. Это было будто вспышка – раз, и все. Хотя Такао говорил, что подобным к подобным наказаниям часто прикрепляют дополнительные кары – вроде болезненного отвратительного превращения. 

 

Он встал напротив Кисе, чуть расставив ноги и почему-то сгорбившись, будто хотел казаться меньше, чем он есть перед высоким Кисе. Забавно они выглядели: модный идеальный Кисе и растрепанный Такао в своей пестрой одежде. 

— О, — в глазах Кисе вспыхнули шаловливые искры. — Нулевой Волшебник. Абсолютный Волшебник. Абсолютный Нуль. Защищаешь Аомине-чи, птичка? А по зубам ли задание? 

Такао внезапно застонал, схватившись за голову. Он медленно осел на колени, сжимая пальцы на висках. Кисе давил на него, только Аомине не мог понять, чем. Или как?.. Надо было что-то быстро делать – у Такао из носа полилась кровь. Аомине не стал пытаться применить Истинное Зрение, а просто жахнул по Такао приготовленным заранее Фризом. 

— Хм, — Кисе повернулся к Аомине. — Умно. Даже я не смогу что-то с ним сделать, когда он заморожен. Но ты лишился своего защитника.

— Мне не нужны защитники, — мрачно оповестил Аомине. — Я не знаю, что ты за тварь и какие у тебя мотивы, но ты не похож даже на Иного, не то что на человека. Ты опасен. И даже если тебя будет защищать весь Дневной Дозор, сюда придет вся Инквизиция. И они тебя уничтожат. 

Они смотрели друг на друга. Где-то зашевелился Имаеши, Аомине уловил это краем глаза. Сердце буквально грохотало в груди. Он боялся. И этот страх наполнял жизнь красками, срывал маску непобедимого бессмертного божества. 

— А ты не думаешь, что все будет наоборот? Может, я уничтожу Инквизицию?.. — голос у Кисе стал вкрадчивый, почти мурлыкающий. Кто-то явно развлекался. 

 

— Ты только болтаешь, — Аомине ухмыльнулся и бросил в Кисе банальной Тёркой, тот нелепо вскинул руку, пытаясь остановить заклятье, но щит, конечно, не сработал. Рука Кисе превратилась в кровавое месиво. Он взвыл, опустив защиты, и Аомине использовал последнее заклинание – Доминанту. 

Оно разбилось о чужой Щит мага. 

Кисе защитил кто-то другой.

В комнате стоял Акаши и хмурился, наблюдая за ними. Мидорима обнаружился в другом конце комнаты, рядом с Такао. Оба Высших были готовы убивать, это ясно читалось в их взглядах и поведении. Аомине стало очень неуютно. 

Кисе наконец перестал скулить, выпрямившись. Кости на его руке срастались, на них появлялось мясо, а потом и кожа. Процесс был омерзительным, просто гадким, но Кисе рассматривал свою руку с интересом, почти с удивлением. Аомине не почувствовал применения каких-либо исцеляющих заклинаний. Кисе регенерировал сам, причем с такой скоростью, как если бы он был оборотнем. Или вампиром. 

— Аомине, — Мидорима строго посмотрел на него. — Размораживай Такао, мы уходим. 

— Но… 

 

— Мы уходим! — голос Мидоримы загремел, чуть ли не сбив с ног. Аомине послушно кивнул.

 

 

***

 

 

Тёмные и сами не знали, кто такой Кисе. Он просто однажды пришел к Акаши и остался в Дневном Дозоре. Никто не знал, почему и зачем. Не знал и сам Акаши. Но все равно принял Кисе, потому что тот попросил. Иначе как-то не получилось. 

Кисе ничего не предпринимал, периодически совершая бессмысленные и нелогичные действия, от которых выл весь Дозор. Идея с рекламной кампанией принадлежала, кстати, Кисе. Никто не хотел этого делать, но все-таки пришлось. 

Вывод из всей выданной Акаши информации был неутешительным: Кисе сильный, быстрый и ловкий… неизвестно кто. 

Мидорима велел отправляться отдыхать, запершись у себя в кабинете. Аомине вздохнул и дошел до лазарета, где над каким-то отчетом колдовала Момои. Решив ее не отвлекать, он вышел на улицу и двинулся в сторону метро. Спать действительно хотелось. Аомине уже не ориентировался во времени, не знал, какой день недели и месяца, какой час дня. Все это так навалилось – вампирша, Кисе Рёта и наказание это… 

Но Аомине был счастлив – у жизни появился вкус.

 

Он так долго скучал, мучаясь своим всевластием, что даже магия стала пресной. Нудной и тяжелой работой, которую надо делать, но которая совсем тебе не по душе. 

 

Он с трудом дошел до своей квартиры. Глаза слипались, мысли расплывались, становились мутными, и реальность то и дело уплывала. Его будил Такао, кусая за ухо или впиваясь острыми когтями в плечо. Тогда Аомине на несколько минут обретал ясность разума и, широко раскрыв глаза, рассматривал людей вокруг себя. Утомленные и бодрые, веселые и недовольные. Некоторые предрасположенные к Свету, другие – к Тьме. А большинству и вовсе нет дела до этого, лишь своя выгода. Такие встанут на ту сторону, где будет потеплее и повкуснее. 

Первым делом он вполз под душ – не мылся он, кажется, дольше, чем не ел. Тёплая вода расслабляла, так что Аомине почти уснул в душевой кабине. Разбудил его звонок мобильного. 

Звонили Аомине преимущественно люди, Иные же предпочитали дергать ментально или же вовсе вламываться в голову. Так что стоило ответить, мало ли кому он мог понадобиться. Толком не вытершись, повязав полотенце на бедра, Аомине прошлепал в комнату и с трудом откопал телефон в горе своих грязных вещей – надо нести в прачечную. Или все-таки вспомнить заклинание подходящее. 

Звонила мама. Аомине даже удивился. 

С родителями общаться было тяжело. Потому что они были обычными людьми, век их был короток. И Аомине даже не мог поделиться с ними этими миром – слишком сложно. И тайну хранить, конечно, надо. Да и зачем нервировать так людей? Пусть лучше думают, что их сын - доблестный офицер полиции. А Аомине уж подсуетится, чтобы им немного суметь продлить жизнь. 

Он интересовался этим. Много мороки, но вполне возможно. Некоторые продлевали жизнь своим домашним любимцам, не то что людям. 

— Я слушаю, — он напрягся и проследил сигнал, увидел маму, сидящую на кухне с персиком в руках. 

Получив его ответ, она тут же оживилась, защебетала что-то свое, материнское. Аомине видел ее ауру, как она насыщается теплыми красками, как расцветает счастьем – самым прекрасным счастьем из всех. Он скомкано отвечал – сложно было одновременно говорить и  _видеть_. 

— Ты же помнишь, что в конце месяца у твоего отца юбилей? Мы ждем тебя и твою личную жизнь, — она шутила, привычно намекая на Момои. 

— Момои – мой лучший друг, мам — он тихонько вздохнул, плюхнувшись в кресло, прямо на кучу вещей. — Но она придет, если зовете. 

— Конечно, зовем. Она нам как дочь. Только попробуй без нее прийти, — мама положила персик на стол.

— Конечно, она ведь ваша любимица, — нарочито обиженно пробурчал Аомине.

Мама рассмеялась и стала завершать разговор. Аомине отключился первым – сначала прекратил  _смотреть_ , а потом нажал на отбой. Посмотрел на экран телефона. Батарея почти полностью села и мигала красным. Зевнув, он пошарил под креслом и достал оттуда зарядку. 

Долго не мог вставить в розетку, от усталости у него подрагивали руки. Мысли вновь стали совсем мутными. Такао покинул его плечо, стоило только перешагнуть порог квартиры, как он перелетел на шкаф, где застыл изваянием. Может, тоже хотел спать. Может, просто банально больше не мог двигаться из-за наказания. 

 

 

***

 

 

Кисе извивался под ним, скулил и откровенно порнографично стонал. Закидывал голову назад, цеплялся дрожащими руками за спинку кровати и вздрагивал, когда Аомине начинал толкаться в него. Мозг просто вытекал от такого зрелища и от таких ощущений. 

Кисе был абсолютно голый, мокрый от пота и развязный донельзя. У Аомине не было особенно впечатляющего опыта, но Кисе был определенно лучше всех остальных его партнеров. Хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Да Аомине готов был жизнь провести в таком положении! Всю долгую жизнь Иного…

Кисе застонал особенно громко, а потом вдруг стал расплываться, черты его размазались, сам он будто уменьшился, заново обретая четкость. 

Вместо Кисе под Аомине лежал Такао, одетый в свой цветастый костюм. Аомине будто током шибануло, он отшатнулся, осознавая, что полностью одет и даже не возбужден, будто только что у него не было секса с самым горячим парнем на свете. 

— Ты мерзкий, — объявил Такао, помахал рукой, и обстановка резко изменилась. Вместо спальни они оказались в небольшом полутемном кафе, где сидеть предполагалось на подушках. Перед ними стояли чашечки с чаем. 

Аомине пару раз моргнул, чувствуя, что его мозг не поспевает за происходящим. Такао же был совершенно невозмутим, явно от Мидоримы этого понабрался. 

— И что это значит? Я вообще-то… — Аомине осекся. А что он вообще-то? Трахал Кисе Рёту? Ой ли? Как они вообще оказались в одной постели, что перед этим делали… Аомине не помнил. Будто перед этим ничего и не было. Только собственное желание поскорее уснуть и звонок мамы. 

— Дошло? — ухмыльнулся Такао и отхлебнул чая. Сморщился и заменил его газировкой. 

— Это сон… И то, что я с Кисе… тоже сон, — Аомине ощутил жесткое разочарование, прямо хоть на луну вой. Такао кивнул и нахмурился, передернувшись.

— Я с трудом пробился, — произнес он. — Ты так был поглощен Кисе, что я смог пробраться только таким образом, ух. Ну и гадость же. Меньше всего я хотел это ощутить, брр, — Аомине фыркнул и пожал плечами. Своих порно-фантазий он стесняться не собирался. А Такао сам виноват, что полез. Приличные люди разрешения спрашивают вообще-то. — Ладно, нам надо поговорить. 

— Почему во сне? — Аомине разлегся на подушках, наслаждаясь ощущением бодрости во всем теле. 

— Потому что не хотел терять времени. Думаю, и Мидорима это понимает, — Такао замолчал.

— Понимает что? Ты вообще можешь нормально говорить? Или что? Все вступили в клуб «Говори загадками»? — это действительно раздражало. 

— Кисе – одно из порождений Сумрака. — Такао закусил губу и снова замолчал. Только теперь Аомине не торопил. — За исполнением Договора следят Изначальные Силы – Свет и Тьма. Мы их призываем в свидетели, когда клянемся. Но и они порождены Сумраком. Он разумен, обладает своей волей, не такой, как у нас, но все же. Сумраку необходим баланс для нормального существования. Перекос в одну из сторон его не очень радует. Чтобы этого не происходило, он предпринимает меры. Например, призывает особые сущности вроде Тигра. 

Аомине вспомнил один первых своих разговоров с Такао. Тигр – тот, кто подстегивает пророков, охотится на них. Такао хотел уничтожить Сумрак, чтобы уничтожить Тигра… 

— Есть ещё Зеркало. Я сначала подумал, что Кисе – именно Зеркало, но они так себя не ведут, если честно. 

— Кто такие Зеркала? — Аомине заерзал на подушках. Мир Иных открывался с новой стороны, будто осветили темный угол. 

— Слабые неинициированные маги. Если где-то случается перевес в сторону одной из сил, то Сумрак превращает такого мага в Зеркало. Тот теряет память, выглядит слабым, но постепенно наращивает Силу, пока в итоге не делает того, ради чего был призван – каким-то образом восстанавливает равновесие сил. А потом… растворяется в Сумраке, — Такао бледно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Когда я натворил дел, произошел сильный перекос в сторону Светлых. Зеркало было от Тёмных – Хайзаки. Он… просто убил несколько сильных Светлых магов. И всё. 

Аомине думал, а Такао молчал. Было так странно понимать, что Договор, что Равновесие – это не просто желание уставших от бесконечных войн Тёмных и Светлых, это нечто больше, чем можно себе представить. И это ужасно захватывало, меняя правила игры. 

— Значит, Кисе не Тигр и не Зеркало, — Аомине почесал затылок. — Кто же он тогда? 

— Я не знаю. Но определенно появился не просто так. Он должен что-то сделать. Восстановить равновесие? Вряд ли, оно здесь в порядке… — Такао присосался к своей газировке, его руки чуть подрагивали. — Но это доставит нам много неприятностей. Единственный способ выяснить, что ему нужно – заставить говорить. 

— Но ты его не победишь, — пробормотал Аомине растерянно. 

Такао согласно кивнул и хитро улыбнулся:

— Это сделаешь ты.

 

*** 

Момои подпиливала ногти. Казалось, это так сильно поглотило её, что она даже не заметила, как Аомине зашел в комнату и присел на край стула. Вот ведь поразительно, как некоторых способны поглотить столь незатейливые занятия. 

— Здесь все заросло синим мхом, — заметил Аомине. Момои рассеянно кивнула, даже не соизволив поднять головы. — Почему не почистишь?

— Не мешает, — она пожала плечами и отложила пилочку, посмотрев на Аомине. — У тебя какое-то дело или просто поболтать пришел? Совсем меня забросил.

Момои не злилась, говорила в шутку, но на душе все равно было противно. Муторно так, неприятно. Он и впрямь носится вокруг с работой, а поболтать просто так времени и нет. Отчасти сам, конечно, виноват, стоит исправиться…

— Я тут сидел и думал про вампиршу, — Аомине поморщился – у него сейчас одна тема для обсуждения. — Этот Хьюга… почему он ей ничего не объяснил? Она же неадекватная совсем, дикая-дикая. И ладно бы бросил, пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Но нет. Да и зачем бы ему обращать любимую девушку, а потом бросать?.. Я просто понять этого не могу. 

— Может, он и объяснил, но она не послушала? Для нее все эти правила просто пшик, это Хьюга всю жизнь чтит Договор, — Момои серьезно и как-то печально на него посмотрела. — Вот ты… как часто ты нарушаешь Равновесие просто потому, что не приемлешь эти правила? Потому, что тебе тесно в них? 

— Сейчас меньше, — мгновенно ответил Аомине. Жалюзи были раздвинуты, и солнце плясало по столу Момои, новенькому монитору и какой-то канцелярской мелочи. И вопрос, который они обсуждали в свете дня казался ненормальным. 

Момои бледно улыбнулась, будто и находила его ответ забавным, но грустного в нем видела больше. А ведь так и было.

Раньше, вскоре после окончания обучения, Аомине постоянно нарушал Договор. Не мог мириться с тем, как все есть. Чужая тьма вызывала в нем только одно желание – замазать ее белым. Он даже ввязался в пару поединков с Тёмными вместо того, чтобы остановить их именем Дозора. Потому что ничего бы им не сделали скорее всего – постановили право на Светлое вмешательство и отпустили бы. Тьмы было слишком много для Аомине тогда. И слишком много рамок. 

— Если с ней так же? — Момои поправила волосы на спину и потянулась. — Она может считать себя высшим существом, которое не должно следовать таким глупым правилам. Ты ведь знаешь некоторых вампиров, от их самомнения тошно. К тому же, за обращение человека Хьюгу не ждет ничего хорошего. Это запрещено. И даже если Инквизиция его оправдает, то Мастер – убьет. Они оба в ловушке… 

— Хотят отыграться напоследок? А потом красиво умереть, как Ромео и Джульетта? — Аомине резко встал. С Момои всегда легче думалось. Может, было бы легче, если бы все было так, как воображает себе мама? Если бы он влюбился в Момои? 

— Просто предположение. И, кстати. Вампиры обладают социально-обобщенной чувствительностью, — Аомине нахмурился, и Момои закатила глаза, швырнув в него ручкой. — Они чувствуют, если что-то происходит с одним из них. Особенно отчетливо, если знакомы или кровно связаны. Мибучи Лео знал, что сделал Хьюга еще до того, как появился первый труп. Спроси у него сам, он не станет врать.

Аомине подскочил к ней, чмокнул в щеку и стремительно выбежал из лазарета. Если Мибучи действительно может чувствовать, что происходит с Хьюгой – а он наверняка может, Мастер вампиров он или кто? – то почему ничего не предпринимает? Укрывает? 

Такао стоял у кофейного автомата, появившегося в офисе Ночного Дозора сравнительно недавно, и с полным отвращением на лице цедил какую-то гадость из одноразового стаканчика. Единственный, кому нравился тот кошмар, который отрыгивал кофейный автомат, был Ханамия. Потому что Ханамия был больным извращенцем. А вообще, забавно. Целое здание крутых магов – и все давятся дерьмовым кофе.

С утра обнаружить Такао не удалось, хотя Аомине добросовестно обшарил всю квартиру, на предмет ястребиного чучела. Такао просто исчез, и Аомине решил, что когда тот захочет, тогда и объявится. 

— В двух кварталах отсюда есть неплохая кофейня, — сообщил Аомине, проходя мимо. Нужно было зайти к Мидориме и выбить у него встречу с Мибучи. А то ведь пойди свяжись с Мастером вампиров Токио! Нет у Аомине такого веса пока еще. 

— Я больше никогда не захочу кофе, — мрачно отозвался Такао, передернувшись. — Я поднимал старые связи для нашего плана. 

— И как? 

Такао вновь поморщился и хмыкнул. Мимика у него вообще была очень живая, каждая эмоция мгновенно отражалась на его лице, потом передаваясь всему телу. Такао всегда был в каком-то хаотичном движении.

— Успешно. Но нам стоит сначала закончить с вампирами, потому что в конце мы встретимся с Тёмными, — он щелкнул пальцами. — Кисе наверняка заглянет на огонек. Он не будет подозревать нас, ведь с его точки зрения, мы полные слабаки. 

— Ты не выяснил, кто он? Или что он? — спросил Аомине и тут же подумал, что неправильно думать так о Кисе. Он уж точно не «что».

Такао огорченно покачал головой.

 

 

***

 

 

Мибучи ожидал его в ресторане. Это было забавно, учитывая, что любая еда для вампиров на один вкус. Но Мибучи с аппетитом ел какой-то салат и иногда отрезал по небольшому кусочку от сочного куска рыбы. Во рту у Аомине мгновенно скопилась слюна. 

— Будешь заказывать? — Мибучи жестом пригласил сесть напротив. Бокал был наполнен красной жидкостью – то ли кровь, то ли… Явно не вино, алкоголь вампиры просто не переносят. Словно прочитав его мысли, Мибучи улыбнулся, дьявольски и обворожительно. 

— Боюсь, мне такое не по карману, — Аомине оглядел полупустой зал. И буквально все здесь кричало о том, как дороги и изысканы будут блюда. — Это кровь или?.. — он кивнул на бокал.

— Сок. Предпочитаю не смешивать два приема пищи, — Мибучи засмеялся. Сейчас он выглядел спокойным – ни грамма злости или раздражения, даже надменности почти не было видно на совершенном лице. — Ты всегда можешь убедить всех и вся, что тебя следует накормить по высшему разряду… Или совесть не позволяет, Светлый? 

Аомине скрипнул зубами. Совесть и впрямь не позволяла, а с ней шутки плохи. Он сам лично знал нескольких Светлых, которые не смогли убедить себя в том, что их вмешательство было справедливо, а не корыстно, что вело к благу. И где они теперь? Развоплотились. 

— Я здесь не за этим, — Аомине отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как древнее мертвое чудовище строит для себя самого иллюзию жизни. Это было почти больно. Вампиры – несчастнейшие существа. — Я хочу знать, зачем ты покрываешь Хьюгу. 

От Мибучи мгновенно дохнуло холодом. Его расслабленность и хорошее и настроение слетели, оставив настороженность и недовольство, почти неприкрытую злобу. Мибучи разом как-то пострашнел. Такой древний, а так и не научился держать маску равнодушия в любой ситуации… 

— И с чего же ты это взял, дозорный? 

— А я разве не прав? Ты Мастер вампиров этого города и ты хочешь убедить меня, что не ощутил, как у вас прибыло? — Аомине старался говорить уверенно, хотя бросать такие наглые слова в лицо Мибучи было страшновато. — Зачем ты его прикрываешь? Если Инквизиция выяснит, что ты помогал, тебя ждет суровое наказание, Тёмный. 

Мибучи посерел и отложил вилку с кусочком рыбы на ней, отхлебнул сока и горько усмехнулся. Как-то понимающе и обреченно, словно человек, получивший подтверждение своего диагноза. 

— Я покрывал его, потому что именно я обратил Хьюгу Джунпея двадцать лет назад, — произнес он четко и облегченно выдохнул. И ведь наверняка боялся все это время. Сам недальновидно поступил, сам совершил большую ошибку. 

Самый опасный вампир Токио боялся того, что с ним сотворят за этот проступок. Он ждал наказания. 

— Зачем? — представить мотивы, по которым это могло произойти, не получалось. 

— Потому что я влюбился, — тихо-тихо ответил Мибучи, почти вытолкнул это из себя и замолчал, прислушиваясь к отзвукам слов. — Мне больше тысячи лет, Светлый, а я влюбился как мальчишка, я сошел с ума просто так, одним махом. Ты влюблялся? Знаешь, как это бывает? Ты просто больше не подчиняешься себе, не контролируешь свои мысли, свои поступки. Светлый-Светлый… Я просто влюбился в него. 

Хьюга был… обычным. Серой мышкой, ничего особенного в нем не было, никакой яркости или приметности. И было трудно представить, что в него мог влюбиться кто-то настолько необычный, как Мибучи Лео. Это было почти дико. 

— Самая сильная связь – это связь между обратившим и обращенным, — прошептал Мибучи. — Я знаю его всего, насквозь. Каждое чувство, каждую мысль, каждый его шаг. Он мое порождение. Он тот, кого я любил так безумно… Как же мне было его сдать?! 

— А сейчас не любишь? — не хватало ещё сопереживать вампиру, черт побери! 

Мибучи только пожал плечами. 

— Если бы я знал, дозорный, если бы я только знал.

Аомине не смог ему ответить.

 

 

***

 

 

Собрали всех оперативников, даже Сакурая выгнали из архива, снабдив кучей амулетов. Перестраховывались, конечно, но Аомине считал, что в этом нет смысла. Разобраться с Хьюгой вызвался сам Мибучи. Что он там надумал после их разговора, Аомине не знал, только в офис Ночного Дозора Мибучи явился на следующий же день и долго о чем-то говорил с Мидоримой. 

Как оказалось, парочка скрывалась на каком-то заброшенном складе в районе Цукидзи. Ужасно воняло рыбой, от воды было холодно. Зато, наверное, вид вечером потрясающий. 

Аомине и Вакамацу шли следом за Мибучи, который ступал очень тихо и осторожно, шагов его не было слышно совершенно. И все же, вампирская грация – это что-то с чем-то. 

Повсюду стояли пустые стеллажи, кое-где лежали кучи старой грязной пленки. Ржавые стены давили на Аомине. Где-то капала вода, ритмично так и жутко. В полной тишине. Хьюга и Айда уже знают, что здесь два человека. Скоро они нападут. 

Аомине сделал еще один шаг, стараясь не шуметь, а в следующую секунду невероятная сила отбросила его в стену, навалилась сверху неподъемной тяжестью. И все так чертовски быстро. Серый Молебен, добросовестно накачанный силой, сам сорвался с пальцев. И тут тяжесть исчезла. 

На него оседал прах. 

Раздался вой, исполненный такого страдания, что сердце замерло, прежде чем начать стучать еще быстрее. Аомине вскочил, выхватывая амулет, но это было уже лишним: Мибучи стоял прямо за спиной Хьюги, лицо которого было искажено частичной трансформацией. Взгляды у обоих были пустые, глаза – влажные. 

Мибучи шагнул назад, отпуская Хьюгу, и тот упал на бетонный пол склада. Его тело вспыхнуло, словно было бумажным. Аомине отвернулся, сглатывая тяжелый комок в горле. 

Все так чертовски быстро.

 

 

Дышать было почему-то трудно. Аомине буквально заставлял себя вдыхать и выдыхать. Воздух пах тлением и разложением, от этого тошнило. Мибучи стоял над прахом Хьюги, и на его лице не было ни одной эмоции. 

Аомине прислонился к стене. Это было так быстро и так просто… Просто пуф – и все. Он даже не успел увидеть Рико, не посмотрел ей в глаза. Так и не понял, зачем они с Хьюгой пустились во все тяжкие. Потому что не принимали законов? 

— А ведь мог её не обращать, — внезапно произнес Мибучи с циничной усмешкой. — Он мог не пить ее кровь, или выпить, но не досуха. Но он обратил её, потому что верил, что нет другого варианта. 

Аомине вздрогнул от его слов. Действительно, мог. Но не подумал – разозлился или испугался и сделал большую глупость. Ох, дурак… 

— Она считала, что вампиризм – это болезнь, и так и не приняла правду. Не могла себя контролировать совершенно. Есть такой процент вампиров, которые не способны держать свою жажду в узде. Здесь был отчаявшийся Хьюга и его почти полностью сошедшая с ума от жажды подружка, — закончил Мибучи, развернулся и двинулся прочь, стряхивая с пиджака невидимые пылинки. 

Аомине ощутил, как ширится внутри него пустота. Самое страшное в войне — понять врага. Понять — значит простить.

 

 

***

 

 

Такао развалился на диване с огромной старой книгой. Она была… очень внушительная. Страницы пожелтели, а написанное было вообще не разобрать – одно точно, не иероглифы. На полях были нарисованы какие-то символы, напоминающие магические руны. 

Такао был в оранжевых бриджах и фиолетовой майке с анорексичным Пикачу. Аомине до этого момента даже не подозревал, что такое возможно. 

— Как успехи? — он плюхнулся рядом, спихнув ноги Такао с дивана. Тот мрачно зыркнул на него и пожал плечами, пытаясь удержать на весу свой здоровенный том. 

— Никак. Я прочитал почти все, но не нашел ничего. Ни одного упоминания об этом. Даже близко нет. Узнал много нового и интересного обо всем на свете, кроме того, что нам надо. И я больше не могу читать эту муть, — Такао поморщился и захлопнул книгу, осторожно положив на пол рядом с диваном. 

Прошла уже неделя, а Кисе так и не объявился, будто выжидал. Они с Такао по очереди читали старые книги, но каждый раз просто тратили время в пустую. Хотя, Аомине готов был признать, что он больше не чувствовал себя идиотом – он выучил столько заклинаний, что от этого болела голова. 

Электронные часы показывали полдень, на улице было пасмурно, ни единого лучика солнца. Настроение соответствовало погоде.

— Нам осталось… — Такао не договорил, замерев. Взгляд у него поплыл, а реальность пошла волнами. Сумрак заволновался. — Нас вызывают, приехали Инквизиторы. Хотят поговорить о вампирах. 

— С этим разве что-то не так? — Аомине напрягся. Напрямую с Инквизицией он дел не имел, но слышал, что с ними лучше не связываться. 

Такао пожал плечами и встал с дивана.

Они поехали на метро, так как перемещаться при помощи порталов Аомине решительно отказался. Не хватало ещё вывалить свой обед на какого-нибудь Инквизитора. И ведь что странно. Обычно ни у кого таких проблем с этим не было. Только Аомине умудрился отличиться. 

До шестичасового час-пика было еще далеко, так что вагоны были относительно свободны, и им даже не пришлось пробираться при помощи Сумрака. Аомине привычно разглядывал мелкие проклятья над головами пассажиров, пытаясь придумать, от кого и за что бедняги их получили. С кем-то повздорили, вероятнее всего.

Такао болтал ногой в кислотно-зеленом кроссовке и чавкал жвачкой. По нему никак не скажешь, что он могущественный Абсолютный Волшебник. Придурок-придурком же. Но у всех свои причуды, что уж тут.

Офис Ночного Дозора гудел как растревоженный улей. Все что-то активно делали, носились по каким-то делам, левитировали разные вещи, а Вакамацу безуспешно воевал с кофейным автоматом. 

Зато у кабинета Мидоримы была полная тишина. Такао тяжело вздохнул и превратился в чучело, привычно разместившись на плече у Аомине. 

Дверь услужливо открылась ещё до того, как Аомине успел коснуться ручки. Мидорима таким уровнем гостеприимства не отличался, а значит, это Инквизиция заждалась. Аомине шагнул внутрь. 

Помимо сидящего за столом Мидоримы в кабинете была Момои, сидевшая на диванчике у правой стены и мирно пившая кофе. Только вот взгляд у нее был какой-то хищный, прямо-таки пожирающий. И направлен он был на сидящего на одном из гостевых стульев Иного, которого Аомине сначала и не заметил.

Почему-то Аомине всегда представлял себе Инквизиторов мрачными бледными стариками в тёмных мантиях. Однако этот Инквизитор не был похож на эту фантазию хоть в чем-то. Он выглядел молодым, даже слишком молодым. Большинство Иных предпочитали тормозить свой биологический возраст в районе тридцати лет. Достаточно представительно и серьезно, но тело ещё молодо. Впрочем, никто не мешал сделать это раньше или позже, а то и вовсе, затормозив сначала в одном возрасте, отмотать биологические часы назад. Этому Инквизитору на вид было едва шестнадцать. Только вот глаза были старые-старые, даже у Мидоримы или у Мибучи тени этой древности почти не было в глазах. Глаза эти были словно сделанные из голубого хрусталя – огромные и почти прозрачные. 

Инквизитор был Светлым, Светлым магом с удивительно низким для своей должности уровнем – всего лишь пятым. Впрочем, он был обвешан различными амулетами и артефактами с ног до головы. Пусть Аомине их и не видел, но чувствовал прекрасно. 

— Добрый день, — Инквизитор встал и протянул руку для приветствия. — Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя.

У него оказались очень холодные руки. Это почему-то ужасно напугало Аомине, и он поспешил отойти подальше. Куроко на это только улыбнулся понимающе и сел обратно. Момои с томной влюбленностью проследила за его движениями. 

— Вы хотели узнать что-то о вампирах? — спросил Аомине, чувствуя, как переминается на его плече Такао. 

— Я знаю о них достаточно, — с вежливым кивком ответил Куроко. — Я хотел посмотреть на того, кого рекомендуют к вступлению в наши ряды.

Аомине замер. Слова прошли сквозь него, оставив слабость и холод в мышцах. Он посмотрел на Мидориму, тот пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. Действительно рекомендовал… Но зачем? Аомине такой плохой сотрудник разве? 

— Я не горю желанием работать в Инквизиции, — немного резко ответил он, дернув плечом, на котором беспокойно топтался Такао. 

— Я вижу, — интонация у Куроко была все такой же ровной и спокойно. Он встал, кивнул Момои и уставился на Мидориму – кажется, они молча общались. — Если кто-то из вас сумеет захватить Кисе Рёту, Инквизиция будет благодарна за помощь в операции. 

Куроко вышел из кабинета, завернул за угол, и Аомине перестал ощущать его присутствие. И сразу же стало как-то легче дышать, будто бы потеплело на несколько градусов. По коже промаршировал строй мурашек. 

Аомине опустил на второй стул, бросив перед этим взгляд на Момои. Та тоскливо смотрела на приоткрытую дверь кабинета. Влюбилась…

— Что это было? — Аомине обвиняюще посмотрел на Мидориму. Тот только плечами пожал:

— Это не я тебя рекомендовал. И прежде чем ты устроишь мне истерику, это сделал Кисе Рёта! Он играет с Инквизицией уже три года, с тех пор, как объявился в нашем мире, — Мидорима растер лицо ладонями. — Я знаю, что ты ищешь его. Поймай и сдай Инквизиции. Пожалуйста.

Мидорима редко говорил это слово. В основном потому, что редко кого-то просил о чем-то. И Аомине даже не успел удивиться, как Такао заклекотал и спрыгнул на стол. Мидорима нежно улыбнулся и как-то отчаянно взглянул на Аомине. 

_"— И сколько ты должен нести наказание?_

_— Пока не сделаю что-то, что сможет искупить мою вину. Это если досрочно. А так – ровно сто лет"._

Это имело смысл. Если они как напарники сделают что-то столь значимое, то Такао освободят досрочно. Мидорима просит его об этом ради Такао. 

Что за отношения у этих двух были, черт возьми?! Аомине таким завидовал.

— Я постараюсь. 

 

 

***

 

 

Аомине бродил по интернету, собирая информацию о Кисе. Вернее просто смотрел интервью, чувствуя, как начинает больно тянуть в груди. Кисе всегда был такой веселый… искренне веселый, Аомине это чувствовал. Кисе был таким безобразно человечным и живым. 

Все Иные со временем отдаляются от людей. Потому что Иные… ну, Иные. Они начинают мыслить иначе, желать иного, поступать по-иному. Перестают быть интересными маленькие человеческие мелочи, эти примитивные радости. Аомине уже чувствовал это в себе, хотя прошло совсем немного времени. Ему было трудно говорить с родителями о насущных проблемах, потому что он их не понимал. 

Кисе же так яростно цеплялся за все человеческое, искрился от этого буквально. Он прыгал с парашютом, лазал по скалам, погружался на большую глубину – рисковал, играл по-крупному. Аомине не знал Иных, которые бы этим занимались. Потому что нет риска. У тебя за спиной подушка безопасности – магия. 

Кисе хотел влюбиться, открыто флиртовал с окружающими его репортерами, смеялся и с тоской смотрел в камеру. И Аомине просто терялся в этом взгляде. 

— Что Инквизиция сделает с Кисе, если мы отдадим его им? 

Такао моргнул, медленно выплывая из своей медитации. Потянулся, хрустнул плечами и посмотрел на Аомине с прищуром, будто прикидывал, как будет лучше ответить. Выбирал самый правильный ответ. Аомине покрепче стиснул зубы.

— Убьют, наверное, — тихо произнес Такао и прикрыл глаза. — Или будут изучать, не самым гуманным образом. 

— Я им его не отдам, — вышло глухо, горло свело отчего-то.

Такао хмыкнул, но в его взгляде Аомине не видел веселья, только спокойную понимающую грусть. Такао смотрел на него без осуждения, без злости, просто изучал с каким-то равнодушным интересом. Так пресытившийся ценитель смотрит на очередную картину Ренессанса. 

— Сколько… сколько тебе осталось отбывать наказание? 

— Пятнадцать лет, — Такао пожал плечами. 

Руки у Аомине дрожали.

 

 

***

 

 

Кисе объявился тогда, когда Аомине уже потерял всякую надежду на встречу с ним. Заклинание он давно зазубрил и смог бы применить в любой ситуации. Оно было полностью накачано силой, больше, чем тот Серый Молебен, которым он убил Айду. 

Аомине ждал его и время от времени не понимал, почему именно. Из-за желания поймать или чтобы просто увидеть? Убедиться, что он все такой же, как Аомине помнит – сильный, красивый и долбанутый. Вот на всю голову долбанутый. 

Кисе сидел на скамеечке в парке Хибия и закручивал на ладони инферно. Черный смерчик то увеличивался в размерах, то сжимался и почти переставал вращаться. Тогда Кисе начинал крутить пальцем над ним, и смерчик рос. 

Аомине застыл, не зная, почувствовал ли его Кисе. Да и неважно. Важно лишь то, что Кисе расслаблен и не ждет нападения… 

Заклинание, которому его научил Такао, сорвалось с пальцев и понеслось в сторону Кисе. Тот только рассеянно отмахнулся от него и замер, когда то прошло сквозь его руку и мягко вошло внутрь тела. 

Это заклинание не было боевым и против него не было щитов. Против него не работал Щит Мага или любые другие защиты. Это была разновидность Доминанты. 

В прошлый раз Доминанту отразил от Кисе Акаши, выставив свой Щит Мага. Это дало повод думать, что для подобного типа заклинаний Кисе все-таки уязвим. Аомине подергал за невидимые ниточки и шагнул в Сумрак, утягивая Кисе за собой.

Они шли прочь по серому миру, выцветшему, изменившему привычные очертания. Они шли спокойно – сильный маг и сумрачная тварь. Аомине чувствовал Кисе, до него доносились эмоции Кисе – полный сумбур из всего на свете. Испуг, злость, обида, раздражение, недовольство, стыд, насмешливая радость и еще много чего, что разобрать не получалось. 

Кисе злился на себя – за то, что так беспечно расслабился. Кисе обижался на Аомине – за то, что так подло подчинил. Кисе радовался приближающемуся концу. 

Аомине хотел обнять его. Сильнее всего на свете. 

Они дошли до квартиры Аомине и там вышли из Сумрака. Такао почему-то не было, может, полетел миловаться с Мидоримой… Что за бредовые мысли в голову лезут?.. Аомине отпустил волю Кисе, но все равно держал под контролем, чтобы тот ничего не натворил. 

Кисе тряхнул волосами, огляделся и опустился на пол. Сколько в этом было ленивой кошачьей грации, сколько собственного превосходства! 

— Поймал, Аомине-чи, — искусственно улыбнулся он. — Сдашь Инквизиции? 

Аомине пожал плечами. Он не знал, что собирается сделать, после того, как доберется до Кисе. И вот, тот сидит на его ковре и смотрит, прищурившись. Аомине хотел понять, кто Кисе и зачем здесь. Аомине ненавидел не получать ответов на вопросы и чего-то не понимать. А от Кисе все просто чесалось и зудело, от этой его загадочности. 

— Может, и сдам, ты их не сильно боялся, — напомнил Аомине. Кисе повел плечами и ухмыльнулся, так ничего и не сказав. Одна сплошная бравада. — Я хочу знать, кто ты и зачем ты в нашем мире.

— А если я не хочу говорить, — Кисе приподнял брови. Он внимательно смотрел на Аомине. Вообще не отводил взгляда с того момента, как они зашли в квартиру. 

— Я помогу передумать, — Аомине чуть сжал невидимые ниточки, и Кисе зашипел, склонившись очень низко к полу. — Говори. 

Кисе вздохнул и откинулся на локти, разваливаясь на ковре со всем возможным удобством.

— Давным-давно Иные заключили Договор, по которому они должны были соблюдать Равновесие. Заверителем их воли был Двуединый – милый парнишка, тоже из Сумрака. Если случался перекос, то он должен был прийти и разрушить цивилизацию, чтобы баланс восстановился. Не так давно, несколько лет назад, когда зла стало слишком много, Двуединый отделился от Сумрака и отправился выполнять своё задание. Но группка энтузиастов расторгла Договор с ним, — Кисе перестал говорить, насмешливо посмотрев на Аомине. Тот сглотнул. Это получается… получается, что нет больше ничего, что поддерживало бы Равновесие официально? Нет больше того, что может помешать Тёмным и Светлым вести свой прежний образ жизни, насаждая то, что считают верным, людям. Вся система сейчас фарс… 

— Договора больше нет? — спросил он, чувствуя, как холодеет внутри. 

— Но ведь ты его соблюдаешь, значит, есть, — Кисе нежно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Просто за смещение Равновесия вам, Иным, больше никто не может хорошенько отвесить, а Сумраку так хочется. 

— Сумраку? 

Кисе щелкнул пальцами и кивнул. 

— И тогда Сумрак создал меня. Мне не было дано имени, и я взял человеческое. Я разумен, я имею волю, я очеловечен до смешного, потому что нет более страшного монстра, чем человек, — в глазах у Кисе танцевало пламя. — Я не должен разрушать цивилизации, да мне это и не под силу. Я должен… уничтожать Иных. Не сам, а через других, чтобы они носились, страдали, не понимали ничего. Меня для этого создали, Аомине-чи. И я ошибся один раз, поддавшись человеческой симпатии и выбрав тебя в качестве инструмента. Но больше я такого не сделаю. 

Аомине смотрел на Кисе и как-то совершенно ясно осознавал, что тот не хочет никого уничтожать, убивать никого не хочет. Плевать ему и на Сумрак, и на Равновесие, и на все остальное. 

— Зачем? Ты ведь… не хочешь, — Аомине коснулся его руки. Кисе грустно улыбнулся, губы его подрагивали, словно он сдерживал слезы. А может, и правда сдерживал. Порождения Сумрака умеют плакать?

— Потому что я хочу жить, Аомине-чи, — прошептал Кисе. — Я так хочу жить. 

По его щеке скатилась слеза, и Кисе недоуменно моргнул, провел ладонью по щеке и уставился на прозрачную влагу на коже. Умеют, сумрачные твари умеют плакать. 

— Хочешь жить? — Аомине вздрогнул, услышав голос Такао. Тот стоял у входа и мрачно смотрел на них. Сейчас он Инквизицию вызовет, надо… Но Аомине не успел додумать. — Тогда живи. 

Такао применил заклинание, отшвырнувшее Кисе к стене, буквально впечатавшее в нее. Аомине не мог даже понять, что именно это было за заклинание. Кисе закричал, его корежило и гнуло, будто изнутри выворачивало. Аомине хотел что-то сделать, но тело ему больше не подчинялось. Он посмотрел на Такао, но тот только покачал головой, как тогда, во время концерта. 

Кисе обессилено рухнул на пол, потеряв сознание. Такао медленно оперся о стену и фыркнул.

— Живи. 

 

 

## Эпилог

Постановщик орал на Кисе, тот смущенно тер щеку и иногда улыбался, напоминая нашкодившего щенка. Осветители вяло переговаривались, их ленивый треп то и дело доносился до Аомине – сам выбрал место подальше. 

— Обещал репетицию, — Такао развалился на кресле, разве что ноги на соседнее не закинул, — а вместо этого на него только и делают, что орут. Не скажу, что на это неприятно смотреть, но это немного не то.

Аомине дернул уголком губ, не отводя от Кисе взгляда. Никакой магической ауры, совершенно чистая и человеческая. От него больше не тянуло вымораживающей темнотой. Кисе напоминал солнышко – такой искренне счастливый. 

— Не жалеешь? — Аомине глянул на Такао. — Тебе же еще три года добавили.

— Не-а, — тот только беспечно улыбнулся. — Как-нибудь переживу. И Шин-чан переживет. Что такое пятнадцать лет для Иного?..

Аомине снова посмотрел на ауру Кисе – потенциальный Иной, равно склонный к Свету и Тьме. Однажды он согласится пройти инициацию и станет Светлым. Или Тёмным, с него станется – просто так, ради веселья. Но отчего-то Аомине знал, что это ничего не изменит. 

Такао применил то самое заклинание, за которое и был наказан. Правда, с маленькими поправками, но то же самое. Превратил Кисе в человека – вот уж и правда Абсолютный Волшебник. 

— Чтобы ты потом не страдал, — сказал тогда Такао и просто пожал плечами. 

И Аомине был ему так благодарен! Поэтому он планировал как-то уговорить Момои повлиять на Куроко, с которым она неожиданно стала встречаться. Разница в возрасте ее совершенно не смущала, она была безумно влюблена и счастлива.

— Я хочу пригласить его на ужин к родителям, — произнес Аомине. Кисе на сцене начал повторять движения за постановщиком, соблазнительно изгибаясь. 

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Его встреча с Инквизитором может иметь разрушительные последствия… — Аомине представил уютный домик родителей в пригороде и загрустил. Позвать Кисе на такое… недосвидание очень хотелось. — К тому же, как ты его представишь? 

Прищур у Такао был хитрющий. Тут же прикинул разные варианты, засранец. 

— Другом пока что, — Аомине довольно улыбнулся. — Соперником, врагом… Потенциальным любовным интересом? Не знаю, у меня вечность впереди. 

И ведь и правда, вечность. Прекрасная вечность, полная взлетов, падений, борьбы с Тьмой – на ночных улицах и в собственном сердце. Вечность, чтобы позвать Кисе Рёту на свидание и еще одна, чтобы получить согласие. А с ним, эта вечность никогда не будет скучной.

И это Аомине полностью устраивало.


End file.
